The New Law In Town
by BlackFox12
Summary: Robin Hood 2018. Robin gets caught by the new Sheriff and his old commander. Make sure you read the warnings!


**The New Law in Town**

**Title:** The New Law in Town

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing from Robin Hood 2018 and are making nothing from this story.

**Summary:** Robin gets caught by the new Sheriff and his old commander.

**Warning(s):** AU; Disciplinary Spanking of adults; Ds; M/m/M Threesome; strong sexual situations; Dub-con

**Authors:** BlackFox12 and Hope1iz

###

"Are you going to do it?"

Will sat by the fire, staring into it. He wasn't even sure why he'd allowed Gisbourne to enter his home. He didn't want to see the other man. Truthfully, he didn't want to see _anyone_. But Gisbourne had informed him he was going to track down the Hood...track down Robin. And he seemed to believe Will had something of an idea of where the young outlaw had disappeared to with the rest of the fugitives.

"Do what?" Will asked, continuing to stare at the flickering flames.

Gisbourne shifted from one foot to the other; a man perpetually on his guard. "Become the new Sheriff."

Will finally glanced up at the other man. His first instinct was to tell Gisbourne that it was nothing to do with him; that he didn't owe the other man any answers. Instead, he shook his head. "The people need a voice. There are still some who didn't flee into the forest."

"And what about Robin?"

Will frowned. "You'll catch him. Bring him to justice."

"Justice?" Gisbourne shook his head. "Nobleman or not, they'll hang him."

"I don't care."

"You're lying." Gisbourne took several steps forward, his gaze as hot as the fire. "That's good, but you need to learn to lie better. If we're going to protect him."

"Protect him?" Will's voice rose in disbelief. "Why would I protect him? He did _this_ to me." He stabbed his hand towards his face.

Gisbourne held eye contact with him without flinching. "The first time I met him, all I saw was a spoiled, reckless child. He endangered the soldiers under my command. Chose to disobey orders." He shook his head. "It didn't matter that I didn't agree with those orders. If I'd allowed him to act, I would have been stripped of my position and someone much worse than me would have risen in my place." He paused. "I know you feel it too."

A humourless smile came to Will's lips. "That he's a reckless, stubborn child who needs a good thrashing to bring him to heel?"

Gisbourne sighed and looked into the fire. "You feel drawn to him. I know, because I feel the same." He looked back into Will's eyes. "Don't tell me you don't fear for his safety, running into Sherwood with the Cardinal wanting to send men snapping at his heels."

Will wanted to deny Gisbourne's words; to tell the other man he was mistaken. That Will _didn't_ care about Robin. But the denial caught in his throat. He'd been bitterly disappointed when it seemed clear all the young nobleman wanted was a place with the Sheriff. He'd thought his feelings stemmed from Marion, who loved Robin even while she settled for Will.

But it wasn't that at all.

Apparently sensing what Will had realised, Gisbourne continued. "It would be foolish in the extreme if both of us were to go to Sherwood after him. Who would be here to protect him from this side?"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"That one of us go with Robin into the forest, while the other remains here and protects him from the Cardinal and his men." Gisbourne's response was calm and honest.

Will frowned. "How can you so easily talk of this? Of protecting him? What about your oaths to the Church?"

Gisbourne shrugged. "I've raised my hand against him twice. First to protect him. Second to destroy him. But I don't want to harm him. And when I came to that realisation, surrendering the rest of the way was easy. I don't fight battles I can't win."

"I can't think now." Will shook his head. "I can't...what you're suggesting is..."

"You need time to realise the same." Gisbourne nodded. "I will leave you to make your decision." He turned and walked out of the small building.

Will didn't watch him leave, instead turning his gaze back to the fire.

* * *

Robin hadn't been happy with the way things had ended up, though they truly had gone better than his expectations. Most- not all- but most had escaped into the forest. Those who hadn't were either dead or those who hadn't been directly fighting and had a small chance of surviving until Robin could do more to help them. With the exception of one. Will had been wounded grievously and left behind; and Robin had been forced to leave him because... because Robin had given in to impulse in the midst of the battle and returned Marian's kiss. It mattered not that she had been his love before Will had even known her. It mattered not that the only reason she had moved on to Will was because she'd believed Robin dead. Will wouldn't see it that way- hadn't seen it that way- and the look of hurt betrayal in Will's eyes had cut. Robin felt guilt and responsibility toward the other man; even if it was Marian's choice in the end, Robin couldn't help but feel he should have handled his end a bit better than he had. Even if he didn't know what else he could do. And then the rumors had reached them.

"I will sneak back into Nottingham..." Robin had finally announced to John, Marian and Tuck the night before. "I will see what Will is doing. I won't believe he has turned his back on the people, even if he hates me and would like nothing more than to see me caught and hung..." he said quietly. "If he has become Sheriff, then... I will discern his reasons. If they are to help his people or if they are a bitter response to my actions and he has turned his back on all he once held dear. When I learn... I will come back with the news and we can make plans then..."

Of course, Marian had argued against his plans. So had Tuck and John. They felt it better to get the information in a less dangerous way, send someone not wanted into town to learn things and then get it from them, but Robin wouldn't trust the information from anyone else and so he'd left before sunrise; sneaking out so that the three wouldn't try and stop him. The sun was just peeking over the horizon now and Robin was near to Will's dwelling. He'd just about been ready to sneak in the door, to speak to Will and hear the news from the devil's own mouth, when Gisbourne had exited. Robin halted a mere foot away from the soldier and hoped that he'd stopped in time to be hidden in the shadows. That Gisbourne's highly honed senses didn't figure out he was there, even if he couldn't be seen immediately.

Gisbourne's senses were highly trained; enough to alert him to the fact that someone was there. Watching him. He narrowed his eyes, hand creeping towards his sword. He wouldn't put it past the Cardinal to send men to spy on Will. Gisbourne believed he was above suspicion. The vow he'd made never to raise a weapon to Robin again had been private and silent; between him and God. For all anyone else knew, Gisbourne saw Robin as his enemy.

It was a pretense he needed to keep up to all those outside; unless he chose to track the younger man into Sherwood and be Robin's protector there. Then he wouldn't have to hide his feelings.

One shadow was out of place. A different movement to the others. Gisbourne let go of his sword and darted his hand forward, grabbing a fistful of clothing and pulling the watcher out into the open.

"...Sh..." Robin barely managed to stifle his dismayed exclamation, not wanting to draw the attention of any nearby guards. Eyes wide, he stared into Gisbourne's face, only the fact the man had stopped reaching for his sword keeping Robin from moving into attack mode himself. Instead, his hands scrabbled at the older man's in an attempt to free himself from the soldier's grip.

Gisbourne simply tightened his grip and, after a quick glance around to make sure no one had spotted him or the captured younger man, he quickly dragged Robin back inside the building, his other arm wrapping firmly (and tightly) around his waist.

Will stood up quickly, his eyes going from Robin's face to Gisbourne's and back again. "You can't bring him _here_," he protested. "What if the Cardinal's sent men to watch?"

"Then I would have seen them too," Gisbourne responded. "And they wouldn't have lived long enough to carry the news back."

Robin may have been a bit distracted trying to get loose from Gisbourne's grip, but he still heard what was said and he wasn't stupid. "Wait... you don't want the cardinal to... but why? I thought..." He sounded more than a little confused. He looked confused as well. He'd paused in his efforts to escape, needing information more than he needed Gisbourne to let go.

Gisbourne's grip on Robin was still firm and tight as he answered honestly. "You already know that the first time I harmed you, it was to stop you from getting yourself killed. Raising a weapon to you has been a mistake. Once I realised that, surrendering to how I feel about you was inevitable."

Will stood quietly, angling his head so that the wounds weren't visible. Gisbourne had been right. Will did feel the same. The thought of Robin being captured by the Cardinal's men made him feel sick.

Robin blinked at that, noting that Will didn't protest Gisbourne's words. "...So... you're letting me go?" he asked skeptically, since it was fairly obvious by Gisbourne's tight grip that he wasn't being let go. Not having either man attack him was a nice surprise- he wasn't really looking forward to fighting either of them- but he didn't see how being imprisoned would be much better. In fact, the only thing better about it was that he'd (hopefully) be able to escape. Eventually.

"Not alone," Will said quietly, though his response was addressed to Gisbourne as well as to Robin. "And also, not yet." He knew how Gisbourne felt; that harming Robin would be wrong. Completely and utterly. But punishment didn't have to harm, even if it did hurt. He motioned for Gisbourne to bring Robin towards him.

His grip on the younger man still tight, Gisbourne led Robin closer to Will.

Robin forced himself to stand tall and look Will in the eyes; not avert his gaze from what had happened to the other man. It was his fault Will had been scarred like that and he wouldn't be a coward and refuse to face it. "...Then what?" His voice caught, despite his efforts to be stoic.

"You're going to get punished." Gisbourne's voice was close to Robin's ear. He also tightened his hold on the other man, expecting fighting...resistance...anything, really. He glanced at Will and raised his eyebrows. Was the other man going to take an active part in the discipline?

Will took a deep breath and reached out, grasping Robin's other shoulder.

Robin shifted, testing Gisbourne's grip. He wasn't in an ideal position for escape at the moment. Not if he didn't plan to fight them all-out. And fighting all-out would just be noisy and call the guard down on him. But if they didn't plan to turn him over to the Cardinal (and they actually seemed to want to keep his presence a secret from the religious man), he wasn't certain how they planned to punish him. And until he knew for sure what they were doing, or at least was in a location where fighting wouldn't bring unwanted attention, he needed to bide his time. "...H... how?" he found himself asking, his voice catching again, betraying his nervousness and uncertainty.

"We're going to tan you." Will had said as much to Gisbourne during their conversation. Now, he hooked one of the other chairs in the room with his foot, pulling it until it faced opposite the chair he'd been sitting in.

Gisbourne's grip was still firm as Will sat down. He did the same, tugging Robin forward so the younger man would fall across both of their knees.

In truth, Robin hadn't fully understood Will's words when they came out of the other man's mouth. Well... he had understood them, but they hadn't made any sense to him until the two men were sat and he was toppling forward over their knees. Of course, by then, it was too late to protest, and fighting was ten times more difficult than it would have been had he begun before he was face down over their laps. "You can't! You have no right!" he blustered his voice more uncertain than he wanted. He began trying to shove his way back off, trying to get his feet under him, trying to find some purchase that would enable him to get away while still remaining mostly quiet and not drawing attention from outside the house.

"I should have done this before, when you were still in battle. Perhaps then you would have listened to me and let me try to get everyone out alive." Gisbourne pushed down on Robin's back, keeping him across their laps. "_Now_ there will be someone to put a halt to your reckless, dangerous behaviour."

"There will be two people," Will added. As Gisbourne was holding the younger man down, he set about tugging Robin's britches down.

"...No... you... you can't... this is..." Robin put more effort into attempting to break free, his struggles causing his back and then his bottom to rise up as he thrashed about. It was impossible, though. The only way he was breaking free of their grip and getting away was if he hurt them. And he didn't want to do that.

He owed Will; without Will, they wouldn't have succeeded in taking down the Sheriff and what had happened to Will was at least partially, if not entirely, Robin's fault.

And Gisbourne? Gisbourne had saved his life. And Robin winced, knowing that the older man was right. If he had listened when they were in battle, numerous of his comrades and friends would have lived instead of dying. The fact he'd met John and become friends with him didn't erase the blood that was on his head because of disobeying direct orders that led to men dying.

He owed both men and wouldn't willingly hurt either of them. So, his struggles lacked the strength, danger or cunning necessary to get him out of their grip.

Gisbourne wrapped his arm tightly around Robin's waist, ensuring he wouldn't get free or fall, no matter how much he struggled. He lifted his other hand and brought it down firmly in a smack at the crest of Robin's backside.

Will's arm had settled almost automatically across Robin's legs, pinning them. His smack landed on the cheek closest to him, a split second after the first swat from Gisbourne.

Robin's sharp intake of breath was audible, but somehow, he managed to catch himself in time not to yell loudly, which was what he'd started to do when the two smacks first landed. Instead, his yell turned into a softly yelped squeak that did nothing for his pride. But then again, what good was pride, when you were backside up over the knees of two men who had every right to want to see you die, if not suffer? Robin bit his lip hard in an effort to stifle any more vocal response and began wriggling even more strongly. If he could only get leverage, he could get free and run.

It didn't take long for Gisbourne and Will to begin swatting in earnest, each working their way over the crest of the buttock closest to them, down to the thigh, and starting over from the top again. Neither moved their other arms, still holding Robin pinned across their knees despite his increased struggles.

Robin continued to try and fight his way free, though it was beginning to feel futile. The swats weren't lessening in strength or frequency and it didn't take long for his backside to go from stinging to aching. He grunted as one of the smacks fell on a spot that had already received attention several times before and, to his horror, he felt tears begin to slide down his face. The fear that they might actually get him to start crying like a baby caused him to begin to buck in place, in an attempt to get free.

Will began talking, even while he kept up a steady swatting. "I didn't know you before you went off to fight in the Crusades, but Marian told me enough about you that I felt like I did. And then, when you came back, I was disappointed. I thought it was for her sake, since you'd changed so much. Since you seemed to want to work with the previous Sheriff. I realise now that I was disappointed because of how much better I expected you to be."

And that hurt. It truly did. And Robin hadn't expected to hurt _emotionally,_ so he wasn't prepared and as a result, tears started falling faster down his face. "I... I never asked anyone to expect anything of me!" he protested as loudly as he dared, considering he didn't want anyone from outside to hear. It was obvious that Will's words had cut through him, though, even if he wanted to push them off as unimportant or unfair. He began to kick and claw in an attempt to get away.

"Didn't you?" Gisbourne asked. "You expected people to follow you into battle, both when we fought in the Crusades and here. People followed you into Sherwood because they believe in you. Do you truly think they have no expectations? Or that you haven't attempted to meet those expectations?"

"I... I..." Robin had no words to say to that. He knew if he claimed that he didn't, it would be a lie; and worse still, they would know it was a lie. It was becoming more difficult to breathe, the position causing pressure to be put on his lungs that normally wasn't there added to the fact his tears weren't just affecting his eyes. He found himself needing to breathe through his mouth. The problem with mouth breathing was that it was a lot easier to hear and he knew the two men currently roasting his backside would be able to hear how he was choking back tears in an effort to breathe. It couldn't be helped, though. About the only thing he could do to help himself would be to stop trying to get away and hope that they took pity and at least shifted him so that he could breathe easier. He had been attempting to get away for the better part of five minutes and hadn't stalled their assault on his bottom even a little bit. It was time to give up the fight... physically, at least. He'd stop trying to get away from them and accept the fact that his butt was going to be raw by the time they finished. He wouldn't break completely, though. He wouldn't beg them to stop or admit he was wrong about anything. If that's what they wanted, then they'd be disappointed.

As Robin stopped fighting physically, Gisbourne shifted so that his legs interlocked better with Will's, allowing them to drape the younger man a bit more comfortably across their knees; or as comfortably as he could, considering they were spanking him.

Will let his spanking hand stop for a moment, allowing it to rest on Robin's bottom and gently rubbing over the heated skin. "I don't want to fight you, Robin," he said, quietly and honestly. "I don't hate you. I was disappointed because I...felt a connection with you. From the first moment we spoke, even though you pushed away."

Robin lay still, allowing his body to remain loose and pliant. He was relieved when Gisbourne shifted and readjusted him; it made it easier to breathe, or at least as easy as it could be, considering he was full on crying by this point. He kept his face down in the hopes that neither man would notice. His breath caught when Will began rubbing, though; the gentleness didn't help in the least. His bottom was throbbing. If Will broke him emotionally, he'd end up sobbing over their knees like a baby.

Gisbourne could tell that Robin was crying and was fairly sure that Will could tell the same. His hand remained on the buttock closest to him, but he didn't rub like Will was doing, instead lessening the force of the smacks until they were lighter; more like pats. "I fought my own pull towards you. Sent you back to Nottingham, rather than face how I felt about you. Now? Now, I am no longer fighting. It's too late for me to turn back now."

Robin closed his eyes tightly against the words, refusing to answer. He knew if he said anything, one tiny small word, it would be over and they would win. He didn't know what they hoped to accomplish with this and their words were confusing. It sounded like they were on his side and not the Cardinal's. But that couldn't be the case, could it? "...You... you helped the Sheriff..." he finally gasped out, even though it made the fact he was crying glaringly obvious. "...And you took his place once he was gone!" And there was his whole reason for coming laid out. He needed to know if Will planned to take over where the old Sheriff had left. He needed to know if Gisbourne was helping him. He needed to know if he'd truly gained a mortal enemy. He couldn't confess, or repent, or do anything at all really until he knew where he stood with these two men. Because right now, as far as he knew, they were the enemy and if he broke under the enemy, it would put Marian and John and Tuck and all the other people who now depended on him in more danger than they ever had been.

"Not yet," Will said quietly. "I haven't chosen to become the Sheriff yet. Even if I do, though, it would never be about catching you. About coming after you. I want to help the people of Nottingham, but _you_ are just as important as _them_."

"I made mistakes," Gisbourne admitted. "Following orders to the extent of losing sight of what was right. Those mistakes came to harsh light when you chose to spare my life. Now? I will never raise a weapon against you. I swore that vow to God. I am not your enemy. All I want is you."

"The Cardinal...the Church...they are my enemy," Will put in quietly. "Not you."

Robin took in a shuddering breath. They were all words he wanted to hear. Needed to hear. But could he believe them? How could he know if they spoke true or not? Clenching his teeth on the need to just start sobbing and telling them everything, he held himself unnaturally still, waiting for the punishment to continue. He needed to confess to them as well, but he didn't know if he could trust his own instincts right now.

The punishment didn't continue. Instead, both men continued rubbing and patting. Robin's backside was a deep red already, bordering on scarlet.

Will finally spoke up. "When you leave...when you return to Sherwood...one of us will go with you. Not to do battle. Not to arrest or harm you or anyone else. But to take care of you. Make sure you don't endanger yourself trying to do the right thing."

"Whoever doesn't return with you will stay here and protect you from this side," Gisbourne said.

Robin's breath stopped in shock for a moment, leaving time for the words to sink into his mind and heart the way the gentle rubbing and patting were sinking into his skin and soothing the ache of his bottom. "...You... want to _help_ me?" he finally asked, in a tiny, teary voice before his whole body went limp in submission and he began to sob quietly. "I... I'm so sorry... never... never meant to hurt..." He gulped out his apology, not knowing what words to say that could ever make what happened between he and Will okay. The fact Will wasn't holding it against him and still wanted to help amazed him.

And Gisbourne? Robin hadn't shown the man the respect he'd deserved when they were in battle and hadn't stopped to think about how his actions might have made things more difficult. "I ne... never f... followed orders..." he admitted, still sobbing. "Never... I'm sorry!" he choked out. "Made things im... impossible!" he cried.

"Not impossible." Though Gisbourne had to admit, things had been harder than they needed to be. Working together, he and Will got Robin up and situated onto their laps, holding him tightly between them. The chairs ended up so close together that there wasn't any space between the three men.

"I... thought... thought you'd hate me... after... I never meant... I was jealous, but I never meant to..." Robin shuddered, finding it difficult to regain control now that he'd broken. The fact that the two men holding him felt nothing towards him the way he thought they would and in fact wanted to help him...

"Always hoped we'd be together... a team... you... you have all the... all that I'm lacking..." Robin blubbered to Will, before turning toward Gisbourne. "I always wanted to obey you... felt safer when by you... kn... knew it would be better if I obeyed... was too stubborn... was 'fraid of what I fe... felt..."

Will wrapped his arms tight around Robin, though he was careful not to dislodge Gisbourne's hold on the younger man. "I don't hate you," he whispered. "In fact... I feel the exact opposite."

"It wasn't only you afraid of how you felt," Gisbourne said, his own arms wrapped tight around Robin. "I'm not afraid of how I feel about you any longer."

Robin breathed slowly through his mouth as tears continued to stream down his face. "...A... alright..." he managed to say, in a quaking voice. He was slightly in shock at the way things had turned out. He was still alive (albeit with a backside that hurt so bad he didn't think he'd be able to walk), with the two men he thought would want to kill him most, telling him they wanted to protect and help him. "...Wh... what do I do?" he asked in a small voice, instinct letting him know that he wouldn't be the one in charge in this arrangement.

"Follow orders...directions...instructions..." Gisbourne's voice was wry. "All those things you found so difficult when you were one of my soldiers." He tightened his embrace as he added, "You're mine _now_, but this time, any disobedience or disrespectful will result in another tanning."

Will let his hand slowly stroke through Robin's hair, almost driven by the need to touch.

Robin winced at the words, knowing they were a promise and also knowing past history indicated that he'd probably have a sore backside more often than not. At least until he learned. "...W.. what about John?" he asked, with a hint of worry. He'd become unlikely friends with the Moor, but John's son had died under Gisbourne's watch. Even worried about his one friend not understanding and attacking, Will's stroking of his hair soothed Robin and he started to slump against the two men. The punishment and high emotion had wrung him out and left him to dry.

Gisbourne sighed. "There is nothing that can bring his son back, but all I can do is apologise and ask for pardon. There was little I could do that wouldn't result in losing my position. If that had happened, you would have been imprisoned and someone much worse than me would have taken over." He let his own hand stroke down over Robin's legs and thighs.

Emboldened by the fact Robin wasn't pushing him away, Will continued to gently stroke the younger man's hair and down over his face.

"M... Maybe when he realizes you caught me and didn't hu... harm me..." He paused to shift, since the spanking _had_ hurt him and was _still_ hurting. "When he realizes that, he will be willing to listen to your explanation... he'll likely still be very mad at me and more willing to listen..." he said, with a slight pout.

Will let his hand cup Robin's cheek. "Why will he be mad at you?" he asked.

For his part, Gisbourne continued the almost possessive affection, adjusting Robin enough to make it easier to touch and stroke.

"When we heard the rumors of you being the Sheriff... Marian swore that you would only become Sheriff if you thought you could help the people better that way. And I agreed. What none of us could agree on was if you would consider coming after me... executing me... as better for the people or not... John seemed to believe you would think so. Tuck figured it highly likely. Marian wasn't sure, because you'd never liked the Hood's methods and might side with the law, especially given how we all parted..." Robin swallowed. "...I didn't think you would but had no way to prove it. And since we didn't know for certain that you _were_ the Sheriff... I decided to come gather first-hand information." He swallowed again before continuing. "...But I didn't let any of them know I was coming here. I just snuck out before sunrise..."

"More reckless, dangerous behaviour." Gisbourne adjusted Robin's position enough so that the younger man was sprawled across them both, exposing his backside once more, and delivered a light swat.

One of Will's hands was still on Robin's face, but he gave his own light swat with his other hand. "If we didn't love you, you would have walked yourself right back into a dangerous situation." He paused, the words having just slipped out; it didn't make them any less true, but he had no idea how Robin would react to them.

Robin whimpered at the swats, but the words of love had him holding still. Blinking back tears, he whispered, "You love me?"

"Yes." Now that he'd said them, it was easier to admit. Will rubbed Robin's backside and then let another light swat fall. "Otherwise everything that happened wouldn't have hurt so much."

"It took me too long to realise...to accept...but once I did, I decided to give in," Gisbourne stated. "That's why I was here. I knew Will felt the same." He delivered another light swat and then rubbed.

Robin whimpered again, then started crying softly. "...I love you too... and I've felt so guilty after everything that happened... felt like if I'd been better, was smarter, I could have found some way to stop him... stop them... that wouldn't hurt both of you... S'why I snuck out. I had to know for sure and I knew they'd have tried to stop me..."

"Now that we have you," Gisbourne delivered another light swat, "you won't be sneaking out."

"You won't be taking any reckless, dangerous chances." Will gave his own light swat.

"You're _ours_ now." Gisbourne's hand landed again.

Will swatted again. "You don't get to do anything that might take you away from us."

Robin whined but didn't disagree. He'd known when he left the forest that he was possibly signing his own death warrant. If the rumors were true and Will had been against him, he could have easily been taken and executed. Only the fact Will didn't hate him, and Guy wanted to protect him had meant he was safe. "No more sneaking, reckless, dangerous, _anything_..." he repeated, in a small voice. His bottom had already hurt so bad and the light swats were just reigniting the pain to levels where he was afraid he would start sobbing again. "..._I'm sorry_..." he managed to say, in a tight, teary voice. "..._Didn't mean to be bad_..."

Gisbourne stopped swatting, instead resuming rubbing Robin's bottom. "You're not bad, boy," he said, his tone gruff.

Will let his hand rub gently over Robin's bottom and thighs. "You're forgiven, Robin. For _everything_," he promised.

"...I'm not bad?" Robin's tone was one of disbelief. "After everything I did to both of you, how can you not believe me bad? How can you forgive me?" He choked on the last and began crying again. He gave up on ever having any pride with the two men, ever again. How could he, after crying like a baby because he'd been spanked?

Once again, Gisbourne and Will settled Robin on their laps instead of over them, both wrapping their arms tightly around him.

"You're not the only one to make mistakes," Gisbourne whispered into Robin's ear. "Mine was in not stepping in sooner. In ignoring the way I felt about you because of how much it scared me. Forgiving you is as easy as loving you."

"It wasn't all your fault or your doing," Will said softly. "I'm glad you came here...that I can see you. Even if you should have found a safer way of getting here."

Robin continued crying softly for a few moments, trying to regain control over his emotions. "I... I'm glad I came here... even if it was dangerous... I needed to know and now I do..." He swallowed hard, forcing himself to look up into their faces, his own tear-streaked and vulnerable. "...I b'long to you both... think I have from the beginning... jus... just didn't wanna admit it to myself..." It was easy to take that one final step and confess that last bit, because of everything he'd done wrong, admitting that he belonged to them felt right.

Will let his hand stroke through Robin's hair once more, even while he kept his other arm wrapped securely around the younger man. "You do," he agreed quietly. "I felt it from the first moment we met. It doesn't scare me anymore," he said honestly.

Gisbourne's own hands returned to their rather possessive rubbing of Robin's legs and thighs. "It's not going to stop now," he promised. "No matter what happens."

"Even if I'm bad?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"Not bad," Will disagreed, his hand sliding down to the back of Robin's neck. "You wouldn't be 'bad'."

"Naughty or disobedient." Gisbourne gently squeezed his thighs. "But not bad."

Robin sniffled, finally managing to control the crying. "...Like a little boy..." he remarked, with a slight pout.

"Like _our_ boy," Gisbourne commented, leaning in and kissing his head.

Robin smiled crookedly at that. "...What now... Sir?" he asked respectfully.

"Now, we figure out who's going to Sherwood with you and who will stay behind," Gisbourne answered.

"I think food and water might be in order, too," Will commented, his fingers stroking over Robin's still-damp cheeks.

Robin pressed his face into Will's hand while blindly reaching for Gisbourne's. "Whatever you decide is best..." he whispered, still a bit in shock at the turn of events, but not upset or afraid in the least.

Gisbourne took hold of Robin's hand, gently squeezing it.

Will cupped Robin's face, his other hand settling at the nape of the other man's neck. "I think it's best if you go to Sherwood," he said quietly to Gisbourne. "I'll stay here. Become the Sheriff. Get the information I can to you. I'll tell the Cardinal you're following my orders to bring Robin in."

Robin fidgeted nervously. "...Won't that be dangerous for you?" he asked, his worry clear.

Will stroked his thumb over Robin's cheek. "It might be, though I don't plan to take any dangerous chances," he said honestly. "It's about protecting you. Keeping you safe."

"You'll be careful, though?" Robin moved his head enough to kiss Will's thumb, even while he squeezed Gisbourne's hand.

"Of course." Will smiled. "I've got you to stay safe for."

Gisbourne squeezed Robin's hand back. "I'll bring you to meet him where and when it's safe to do so," he promised.

"No more going off on my own to find you?" Robin couldn't help but ask a little impishly, now that he was feeling a bit more in control of his emotions and safer with the two men.

"No more," Will replied. "I'm completely on your side. You won't ever have to worry about me turning against you. I'll trust Guy to know when it's safe, so he can bring you to me."

Gisbourne's hand stroked slowly down Robin's leg, giving a gentle squeeze every so often.

Robin swallowed, both at the words and at the gentle squeeze. "Okay..." he whispered. "I'll try to let you know what I'm doing... so we don't have to end up fighting each other by accident..."

"I'd appreciate that," Will said mildly. "But I won't fight you. I'll just take you somewhere safe and secluded and put you over my knee."

Gisbourne continued stroking and gently squeezing, the action as possessive as it was comforting.

Robin pouted. "That's not fair..." he whined, then blushed as he realized he was whining. "What if I planned everything and it wasn't 'sposed to be dangerous and things just happened?" He ended with a less whiny tone, actually curious as to Will's reasoning behind the promise of punishment. He shifted slightly so he was able to snuggle with Gisbourne, even as he cuddled and talked with Will. It was instinctual; he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"If you planned it, there'd be no reason for me not to be aware of what you were doing so I could be prepared for it," Will pointed out. "Because letting me know would be part of you making plans. If we ended up in a position of fighting, you'd be forcing us both into a more difficult situation." As he spoke, his thumb continued to ghost over Robin's cheek; casually, almost without realising he was doing it.

Gisbourne let his hand slide round Robin's back, rubbing gently over his bottom as he continued holding the younger man's hand.

Robin squirmed slightly at his bottom being rubbed, not realizing he was squirming into a position where Guy could rub it easier. He pressed his face into Will's hand a little more. "So... no 'trying' to let you know what I'm doing. I'm expected to let you know or I don't do it?" he whispered, his eyes searching first Will's then Guy's, as if seeking their approval.

Will nodded. "That's exactly right." He continued stroking Robin's face, making eye contact with the younger man.

"You let us _both_ know," Guy added, gently stroking over Robin's bottom, feeling the heat lingering there.

Robin shivered as the gentle stroking over his bottom reignited the sting and reminded him. "No sneaking off like I did today..." he said, in a repentant and slightly needy tone. All the emotional upheaval and finding out the two men he had been afraid were enemies were actually protectors who cared a great deal for him... it was unsettling; in a good way, but still unsettling. And the rubbing of his bottom made him feel ways that he'd never felt before. Made him... "...Want to obey you..." he whispered, blinking his eyes and looking down because he wasn't sure that was something he should have admitted, no matter how true it was.

"No sneaking off at _all_," Will said, letting his other hand slide down lower on Robin's back; not quite on his bottom, but closer to his hips. He tucked the shirt up out of the way to make the contact easier.

Guy's thumb stroked over Robin's hand, even as his other hand continued to rub over the younger man's backside. "Wanting to obey is much better than not wanting to," he said wryly.

Robin gave Guy a shamed look. "...I was horrible before. Shoulda been obeying you from the beginning and made things difficult instead." He swallowed hard and bit his lip. "I'm sorry for that...I truly am..." he whispered. Part of him was ready to beg Guy to spank him again, just to make up for the fact he'd been such a disobedient malcontent. But he didn't know how to word it in a way that didn't make it seem like he was trying to tell them what to do.

Will stroked his thumb over Robin's lip, gently removing it from his teeth. "No harming yourself," he directed.

"I know you are, and I forgive you." Guy gave his backside a gentle squeeze. "But anymore disobedience will get you turned over my knee. And since we'll be in the forest, there'll be plenty of trees around I can cut a switch from if I need to be more stern in making myself heard."

Robin immediately opened his mouth so his lip would free, then gave Will an apologetic glance. Looking back at Guy, he blinked back sudden tears. "I don't understand how you can forgive me so quickly and easily..." he whispered. "...I'll try really hard to be obedient, Sir... I will... and if I don't then... then I'll come to you and put myself over your knee..." he declared, trying to sound sure of himself and brave. It was obvious he wanted to believe he was capable of such a thing, even if common sense would tell all three of them that he was going to mess up at some point and the furthest thing on his mind would be to willingly search out his punishment.

Guy squeezed Robin's hand and then gently patted his backside. "I know you'll do your best. Try your hardest. It doesn't matter if things go wrong, though. Even if you're naughty, it won't change anything. I'll still love you. Still take care of you."

"You'll still belong to us," Will added, gently stroking the lip Robin had bitten.

Robin shivered, the words calming something in him he didn't know needed calming. "I'll belong to you?" He sounded hopeful.

"_Always_." Guy removed the rest of Robin's clothing, so that he was naked and vulnerable to them both, and then gently settled the younger man over his and Will's knees again.

Following Guy's lead Will began to rub and stroke the side of Robin's bottom that was closest to him.

Robin shivered and whined softly, but unlike the first time he went over their knees, he didn't fight or try to get away. "I belong to you and... and you can do whatever you want to me..." He whimpered softly.

Neither man swatted or smacked, instead rubbing, stroking and squeezing his bottom and thighs, massaging the heated skin gently, but still possessively.

"You're _ours_," Will agreed.

"No matter what happens," Guy added.

Robin whimpered and whined again, softly, unable to stop himself from squirming slightly at the very possessive massage. His skin flushed when he realized that he was enjoying them taking such complete control over his body. He liked it... _a lot_. "No matter what, I'm yours..." he agreed, in a rough, needy voice.

Almost as if on an unconscious signal, the two men switched it up a little, with Guy paying attention to Robin's bottom - squeezing, rubbing, stroking - and Will doing the same to his thighs.

Robin began to quiver, tiny whimpers and moans the only vocal reaction he gave. His bottom was still sore, so the massage hurt slightly; but it was a pain that felt good and Robin's body began to respond obviously.

Guy and Will continued the gentle rubbing and stroking, both keeping a careful watch over the younger man so they would know if he started getting too overwhelmed.

Robin was soon just lying limp and accepting, tears falling down his face again, shivering and making tiny whimpering noises. His eyes had begun to glaze over, the mix of pain and pleasure causing his mind to muddle. He was unfocused and barely cognizant of his surroundings.

The touching and stroking continued for a bit longer and then Guy and Will carefully moved Robin onto their laps instead of over them once more, cuddling him close and tight against them and just speaking in soft, soothing tones to him.

When Robin finally became aware again, he jerked in place before giving both men a frightened look. "What... what happened? I'm sorry! I didn't intend to ignore you!" He shook in their arms.

"Nothing to worry about," Will soothed, stroking the side of Robin's face.

Guy tightened his arms around the younger man. "You didn't ignore us, boy. You just reacted. You don't need to be scared."

Robin slowly calmed. He believed them, of course he did, but it was hard not to be scared. He'd never experienced a loss of control like that.

"You let go and gave yourself completely over to us," Will said. "That's nothing to be scared of or worried about."

Guy took hold of Robin's hand and squeezed it gently. "You know you're safe with us."

"Yes, sir..." Robin answered quietly, gripping onto Guy tightly. "W... will that happen every time?" he asked hesitantly. It was clear he was more inexperienced than he'd led the other soldiers to believe.

Will took hold of Robin's other hand, stroking over it gently. "It might happen every time, or it might only happen some of the time," he said.

"No matter how often it happens, you will _always_ be safe," Guy promised. "You won't _ever_ be alone."

"An... and it's okay? You don't mind?" Robin asked what really worried him. That they would be offended or upset with him.

"You're _ours_," Guy said.

"No matter how you react, it's not bad or upsetting to either of us," Will said.

"Thank you..." Robin slumped in relief. "I... I'm not as experienced as I pretended..." he admitted, with a blush. "I never had that happen before. I didn't know what... how..." He swallowed, his gaze falling as his blush deepened.

Guy wrapped his arms tighter around Robin. "You'll be having a lot of different experiences," he said. "They're nothing to worry about."

"You won't be going through anything alone," Will promised.

Robin nodded. "Thank you... for understanding. I know after everything... you could look at me a lot differently..." he whispered.

"I do look at you differently, but it's different to how I looked at you the first time we met," Will said, stroking over Robin's face.

"Nothing in how you react is a bad thing," Guy said seriously.

Robin smiled, almost bashfully. "I was hurt and jealous when we first met," he admitted to Will. "I didn't realize at least half of that was jealousy that Marian meant something to you and I... wanted to mean something..."

He looked at Guy. "I want to mean something to both of you..."

"You do." Guy squeezed Robin's hand. "It took me far too long to realise, but now that I have, it won't change."

"Guy saw how I felt about you before I realised it," Will said. "But now? _Now_, I know. I might not be coming to Sherwood with you, but I won't let you get separated from me for long."

"That makes me feel good. Relieved. How... I don't know how to explain this to Marian. If I should. What do you want me to do?" Robin asked Will hesitantly.

Will looked down for a moment; a bit sadly, but he was resigned to the fact that Marian had chosen Robin. And his relationship with the younger man was forming into something he could never have imagined. He gripped Robin's hand, using the contact to calm and settle him. "I don't know," he said honestly.

"At the very least, it won't be a secret to her, John or Tuck that you get spanked," Guy said. "As for the rest, perhaps it's best not to voice anything until things can calm down. Just tell them Will is on their side and that you've reconciled your differences."

Robin nodded. "I... I will do as you say. But...what happened..." He turned to face Will. "It hurt you and I find myself wanting to make it better. But I can only change myself, not Marian..." Robin's face was sad. "I am sorry for my part in hurting you. More sorry than words can say..."

Will shook his head and let his fingers stroke over Robin's hand. "I knew she would choose you. I just tried to delay the inevitable." His fingers stroked down the younger man's face. "I love you. Not in the same way I loved Marian, but just as intense."

"I belong to you now...both of you...and I love you...just as intense." Robin smiled crookedly at both men.

"I love you." Guy's response was simple and heartfelt. He enveloped the hand he held with both of his own, gripping tight.

Will let his fingers comb through Robin's hair; stroke along his cheek. Just giving into his urges to touch the younger man.

"What now? I... I know I'll have limits now. Consequences for disobedience..." Robin blushed. "Is that all? I just need to obey you?" He glanced between the two men. "Keep you informed?"

"Not take any reckless, dangerous chances," Guy continued. "Either with your life or the lives of those who will follow you."

"And stay honest," Will added. "Lying will _always_ get you into more trouble. Not less."

Robin nodded. "That doesn't sound too difficult..." he said, almost innocently. It was obvious he had no clue how reckless he'd been behaving or how secretive he'd been.

Will shook his head, a trace of amusement creeping into his voice as he said, "I don't think you'll find it as easy to obey as you seem to think."

Guy's look to Robin was one of deep affection and love as he said, "Not with how I've seen you act each and every time."

Robin glanced between them, an uncertain, slightly offended pout on his face. "You don't think I can obey?" he asked.

"I believe you _want_ to obey, and I believe you'll do your best to obey," Will said seriously.

"But it's hard to change behaviour you're used to," Guy commented. "So, you might find yourself backsliding. And if you do, that isn't a problem. It won't change anything."

Robin blinked and thought about it, then nodded with a slight blush. "Yeah. I... I can see that. I haven't been terribly good at following orders or keeping myself out of trouble..." he admitted reluctantly. "...As long as you don't give up on me... I _can_ learn. Eventually..."

"It's too late to give up on you," Guy stated seriously. "I don't fight battles I can't win, boy. My feelings for you was one of those."

"And we'll be here to keep you out of trouble. And keep you safe," Will said.

"In spite of myself..." Robin said, with a crooked smile.

Guy squeezed his hand. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"No, sir... I left before the night's fast was broken... they hadn't yet begun to cook it yet..." Robin admitted hesitantly, not sure if that would earn him a scolding or perhaps another trip over a knee. If being reckless and dangerous wasn't allowed, he wasn't sure where deliberately not eating would fall.

Will frowned at that, his fingers stroking over Robin's cheek. "That won't be happening again, whether you're with Guy or with me."

"If you tell me where you store your food, I'll prepare something." Guy carefully shifted Robin fully onto Will's lap. "As he'll see you less." He explained his reasoning.

Will nodded and automatically wrapped his arms tighter around Robin.

Robin bit his lip. "Yessir..." he mumbled. He wasn't entirely sure how they expected to control his eating unless they force-fed him; some days, he just wasn't hungry, or was in a hurry and didn't have time to eat, or didn't like what was being served. But he wasn't about to argue with them about it.

He snuggled into Will's arms. "I hate that we'll be apart..." he admitted softly.

Will pressed a kiss to Robin's head and cuddled him tightly. "We'll still be able to see each other," he promised. "Guy will bring you or arrange for you to come here, or for me to come to you, when it's safe."

Robin nodded. "Yessir... I'll still miss you, though..." he said, with a tiny smile. He wrapped his arms around Will and held tightly.

"I'll miss you too." Will couldn't help the note of humour that crept into his voice as he said, "Coming here on your own was dangerous, but you saved Guy from tracking you down in the forest. I suspect that was what he planned when he left."

Robin blushed. "I... Does that mean I wasn't as naughty as I thought?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm glad you came back." The words were spoken with complete honesty. "Guy saw how I felt about you before I even realised myself." Running his fingers through Robin's hair, Will continued, "I'm not condoning you coming here again without first making sure it's safe and that those who need to know about it...but I can see you. Touch you. Talk to you. And I can't regret that."

"So... I _was_ as naughty as I thought... but since nothing bad happened to me, you can be happy at the _results _of my being naughty?" Robin asked hesitantly.

Will nodded. "That's exactly right." He stroked down the back of Robin's head, rubbing down over the younger man's neck and back. "I love you. I'm happy to have you in my arms like this."

"I like being in your arms like this," Robin admitted, almost bashfully. "Feels like something missing has finally been found and put in place inside me..." He kissed Will's cheek, then let his head rest on the other man's shoulder. He wasn't sure what that said about him and Marian. That he'd felt like something was missing and that he'd finally found it in the arms of her ex-lover. Of course, it probably said the same thing about Will, since... Robin blinked his eyes and pushed the thoughts away. They were too confusing to focus on.

Will stroked down Robin's back, stroking in large circles down over his backside. He didn't stop as Guy came over with a plate of food.

Without hesitation, Guy sat back down and began to feed Robin, so that neither of the other men had to move out of position.

Blinking at Guy's actions, Robin obediently opened his mouth and accepted what he was fed. He began to blush, his gaze falling toward the ground with each bite he was fed; and he began to wiggle a tiny bit as his bottom was rubbed.

Will held Robin tightly, his hands sliding over the younger man's backside and thighs, every so often squeezing as he stroked and rubbed.

Robin whimpered whenever he was squeezed, wiggling in Will's tight grip when he was rubbed. And he continued to obediently eat whatever Guy fed to him. By this point, he had no clue what he was eating. His focus was entirely on how it felt with Will touching him and how it felt to be taken care of by Guy as if he were a small child. It surprised him how good it felt and how it made him want to be good for them.

When the food on the plate was finished, Guy leaned in and kissed Robin's cheek, his hand settling on the younger man's back and sliding down towards his hips. He let his hands rest there, squeezing possessively.

Will pressed a kiss to Robin's head, stroking and rubbing and squeezing his bottom and thighs. The skin still felt warm to his touch from the spanking and he gave a couple of light pats.

Robin shivered and groaned at the pats but didn't pull away. In fact, his body seemed to move of its own accord and shift just enough that both Will and Guy could continue to squeeze or pat the warm skin.

Will brushed his lips against Robin's neck, his hand cupping the younger man's bottom possessively for a moment before giving a slightly firmer pat and then rubbing.

Guy let his fingers ghost over Robin's hips, sliding round to caress over his stomach and chest.

Shivering at the sudden _need_ he felt, Robin's breathing became more ragged as he was caressed, squeezed and patted. He didn't know _what_ he needed, exactly. This was very new for him. He hadn't ever felt this way before; not with Marian, though it felt similar to how he felt with her, at least physically. Emotionally? it was nothing like how he felt with her. Actually, the way he felt with John when the older man trained him was closer to how he felt _emotionally_; but that was only a similarity and not exactly the same. Since he couldn't figure out exactly how he felt or what he needed, all he could do was squirm and wiggle and make tiny mewling noises like a kitten. He flushed dark as his body responded physically to what they were doing, his nipples and member hardening.

Guy, noticing, let one hand slide up to encircle the nipple closest to him. His other hand slid round to Robin's bottom, swatting the cheek closest to him and then rubbing where his palm had just landed.

Will pressed a deeper kiss to Robin's neck, even as he let his hand land in a light swat on the cheek closest to him.

Robin's soft groan was swiftly followed by a tiny choked sob as he arched his back to press his chest against Guy's hand and his bottom into both of his owners' hands.

Both men began to swat Robin's backside; much as they had done while punishing him, though the smacks weren't as hard, and each paused often to rub.

Guy's other hand continued to explore Robin's chest and nipples, even while Will held the younger man tight and secure in place.

Robin's groans and tiny sobs became more intense, the longer the two older men worked on his body. He wriggled as much as Will's tight grip would allow, but that wasn't very much. Just being held in place so that he couldn't move away from what was being done- he had to take it- was causing his emotions and the physical sensations to intensify. He still didn't know what he needed. All he knew was that he wasn't going to get it unless Will and Guy decided he deserved it. "..._Please_..." he finally squeaked out, in a breathy, tight voice, before choking on another tiny sob.

Guy pressed his own kiss to the other side of Robin's neck, giving a smack that was harder than the others; nearly the force of a punishment one. His other hand worked over the front of Robin's chest, rubbing and gently squeezing around his nipples.

Will rubbed a bit more on his side, letting the sting from the harder smack fade a bit before he delivered his own. He let his fingers run gently over Robin's side...over his hips and ribs.

Robin let his head fall back so that his neck was more exposed, making him more vulnerable to the two men. The soft sobs intensified for a short while when his bottom was smacked hard, the reignited ache reminding him how naughty he'd been and who owned him now. His nipples ached, too, in a different way and his breath caught in his throat when Will began to rub his hand over his hips and ribs.

Will stroked and squeezed possessively, his fingers gliding over Robin's hips and ribs. He still held the younger man tightly to him and Guy, nuzzling Robin's neck and kissing him again there.

Guy continued to stroke and rub around Robin's nipples, but also let his hand circle down lower, drifting towards the younger man's member.

Robin's breathing was ragged with sobbing and he was nearly incoherent as he begged, "..._Please... please, masters... please_..." He had no clue what he was asking for. He only knew that the only ones who could help him were currently holding him immobile and torturing him with affection.

"You belong to _us_," Guy whispered in Robin's ear, his fingers grazing and then gently grasping Robin's member.

Will took over from Guy, stroking, caressing and gently squeezing Robin's nipples.

Robin's breathing stuttered at the intimate touch, the possessive grip causing his blood to heat to a point he thought he'd collapse in their arms. "Yours... belong to you... all of me belongs to you..." He began to babble. There was no hesitancy in his words. He loved Marian with all his heart and would protect her with his dying breath... but she didn't own him.

While both men touched and stroked him intimately, they also held him close and tight, ensuring he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

Guy gently stroked and rubbed Robin's member, whispering in the younger man's ear, "It's time for you to let go."

"Yessir..." Robin sobbed out, in a tight, quivering voice, letting himself go lax, loose limbed, letting his masters support him fully. And then his eyes rolled back in his head as wave after wave of shuddering spasm over-came his body, his release almost violent with how it shook him to his core.

Will and Guy held Robin close and tight through his release, stroking and touching him and murmuring softly that he was good and loved and belonged to them.

When it was over, Robin lay loose and pliant in their arms, a dazed look on his face. "...'Long to you..." he said, in a small, shattered voice.

"And you _always_ will." Will whispered the words in his ear.

"Here, boy." Guy raised a goblet of water to Robin's lips, bracing his hand at the back of the younger man's neck to encourage him to drink.

Robin didn't even look to see what Guy was holding up to him. He obediently opened his mouth and drank. Had either of them wanted to harm him, they would have got no resistance from him.

Guy held the goblet carefully, making sure Robin wouldn't choke on the liquid. His fingers caressed the back of the younger man's neck in slow, gentle movements.

Will squeezed the hand nearest to him, stroking Robin's hair with his other hand.

Robin drank slowly, not stopping until he'd drained the goblet. He remained slumped in Guy and Will's arms, not attempting to move, not attempting to cover himself, not attempting anything. He'd released just from his master claiming his manhood and practically ordering him to. "...Never..." He swallowed and shivered. "...Never had that 'appen 'fore..." he admitted, his voice still confused and shaky.

"It would surprise me if you had," Guy commented.

Will frowned, feeling a faint stab of jealousy at the thought that it could have happened before, even though he knew it hadn't. Unconsciously, his grip tightened on Robin.

Robin blinked owlishly, feeling Will's grip tighten while Guy's voice was calm. It seemed Guy thought he was referring to how staggering it had been, while Will seemed unhappy at the thought of it occurring at all. "...No... don't understand..." He swallowed. "...Ain't ever 'ad it 'appen 'fore... ever ever... not jus that 'ard, but ever..." His voice was earnest. His gaze was nearly just as earnest, although he still seemed dazed.

It surprised Will that he felt such a sense of almost _relief_ at the younger man's response; that there was no one else who'd been that for Robin before him and Guy. "That isn't a bad thing," he said quietly.

"As long as this didn't upset you." Guy's eyes searched Robin's face.

Robin shook his head and gave them both a goofy grin. "...Liked it..." he admitted, with a blush. "Felt like... like you really owned me..." he whispered.

"That's because we do." Will kissed his cheek.

"No matter what happens." Guy gently squeezed the nape of his neck.

"Yes, sirs... I... I know you do. Just... feeling you control me like that... made it more real... didn't know it was possible to be controlled like that..." Robin flushed, realizing how young and inexperienced he sounded. Not something common in a man of his age and previous station.

Will kissed his neck this time, murmuring softly, "That's good. That you've never experienced before. That you've never been anyone's but _ours_."

Guy wrapped his arms tightly and possessively around Robin's waist, his thumbs stroking over the younger man's stomach.

"It doesn't bother you? That I lied and pretended I... I was more experienced than I was?" Robin bit his lip.

"Lying about that isn't a bad thing, but from now on, there will be no more lying to either of us," Guy said.

"Lying to either of us is also something that will get you punished," Will added.

Robin swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, masters... what... what if it's something I'm embarrassed to tell you?" he asked quietly. Did they expect complete openness at all times?

Guy ran his fingers over Robin's stomach. "Even if you're embarrassed, it will always be best to be honest."

Will let his thumb stroke over the younger man's cheek. "Hiding from us won't end well."

Robin swallowed again, nodding. "Okay..." he whispered. "...Pride is a sin... I... I should not be so prideful I can't be honest..." This whisper was even softer, as if he were talking to himself.

"Better to think of it as not hiding from those who own you," Guy said. "Not hiding _anything_."

"You have no right to do that. Not anymore," Will added.

Robin looked up at that, his eyes tearing up again but accepting. "Yes, sirs. Belong to you. Have no right to hide what is yours from you..." he said calmly, without a hint of disagreement. It was clear he was nervous, but it was just as clear he wanted to do as they said. Wanted to obey.

Guy leaned in and kissed Robin's cheek, squeezing his hand. Will stroked his fingers along the younger man's other cheek; both men entirely content to touch and stroke Robin.

Robin leaned into their affection, as if wanting to snuggle, but hesitant to do so. They hadn't given him permission and on top of that, he was a grown man. Maybe that was too childish?

"What do you want to do, boy?" Guy murmured the question into Robin's ear, letting his other hand stroke down the younger man's spine.

Will let his own fingers run over Robin's chest and stomach; stroking over his ribs and hips.

"I..." Robin swallowed, looking down as if ashamed. "...I want to be snuggled... to cuddle back..." he whispered certain they must think him pathetic by this point. Not only was he submitting, wanting to submit, to them, now he wanted to be treated like a little child and hugged, kissed and held tight.

Guy wrapped his arms tightly around Robin, kissing the younger man's head. Will did the same, both men holding onto him tightly.

"That's not bad," Will whispered in his ear. "You don't have to be ashamed to want to be cuddled and taken care of."

"You must think me pathetic and weak..." Robin swallowed again before slumping against both men, his hands moving to lightly grip on each of their arm. His head fell to Guy's shoulder and he gave Will a trembling smile. If they did think him pathetic and weak, he didn't care enough to stop them. He needed to be held. It was comforting with everything happening so fast.

"Not even a little bit." Guy wrapped his arms tighter around Robin, kissing his cheek.

"Do you think we don't want to hold you?" Will asked. "This feels good. It feels right." Caressing Robin's cheek, he added, "Remembering how you feel in my arms will help me get through the times you won't be here."

Robin bit his lip again and sniffled. "I don't want to be away from you... either of you..." he admitted in a choked voice, as tears began to pool in his eyes again. "You broke me..." he accused with a huffed laugh. "I can't stop crying now and I don't even care!"

Guy let his fingers brush over Robin's cheeks, wiping away the tears before kissing him. "I'll be going into the forest with you," he promised. "You won't be away from me."

"And we'll be together whenever it's possible." Will voiced his own promise. "And at least for a little while, you'll be reminded of me whenever you need to sit." He let his hand rest on Robin's bottom, just to emphasise his words.

Robin took a shaky breath and nodded. "I... I want to think of you all the way back to camp..." he admitted to Will, before turning to Guy. "If you weren't coming with me, I'd have to keep sneaking back here to see you both..."

Guy cupped the side of his face. "I won't leave you alone again. I won't separate you from me again," he promised.

Robin relaxed at the promise, pressing his face into Guy's hand. "I'll have to find a way for our tents to be near each other..." he said quietly.

Guy let his thumb stroke over Robin's chin and lower lip. "There'd still be nothing to stop you from coming into my tent, so I can take proper care of you."

Will had his arms wrapped around Robin still, stroking and rubbing over the naked form of the younger man almost subconsciously.

"I will, Master. Every night, if I'm able." Robin sighed softly at the gentle rubbing and as Guy's thumb stroked over his lip, he opened his mouth instinctively.

Guy let his thumb slip into Robin's mouth, his other hand holding the back of the younger man's head.

Will rubbed down Robin's arms and over his waist, touching and stroking everywhere he was able to reach.

Robin latched onto Guy's thumb, sucking gently, letting his head rest in the older man's hand. Closing his eyes, he began to make soft humming sounds of contentment, moaning softly whenever Will stroked a particularly sensitive area.

Careful not to dislodge Robin from Guy, Will moved the younger man enough to allow him to continue stroking, touching, caressing and rubbing. Every so often, he gave a possessive squeeze.

Guy held Robin carefully and gently, stroking the back of his head and leaning in to kiss the younger man every so often.

Robin became lost in the sensations of his masters touching him, kissing him. His body naturally reacted and soon, his nipples and member were as aroused as before, his breathing more rapid and his body quivering. He opened his eyes wide, letting both Guy and Will see how affected he was... and the fact it scared him a little. He felt so out of control, he could only hope they had control, because if not, he didn't know what would happen.

"You're safe. Here. With us." Will whispered the words against Robin's neck. This time, he let his hand drop down towards the younger man's member, grasping it in a gentle though firm grip.

Guy slid his hand round to stroke Robin's cheek, his other hand still settled with his thumb in the other man's mouth.

Robin quivered as Will took hold of him, continuing to suck gently on Guy's thumb, a needy whine escaping.

"We've got you," Guy murmured, kissing his cheek.

"We won't let you go," Will added, continuing his ministrations.

Robin took a shuddering breath and squirmed slightly, giving both of his masters apologetic looks at not being able to hold still.

"Don't fight your reactions," Will directed, tightening his hold on Robin.

Guy did the same, wrapping his arms even more tightly around the younger man.

Robin moaned softly and let go. His body began wriggling and squirming in response; only the tight grip of Guy and Will holding him in place. He sucked more greedily on Guy's thumb and sobbed softly with need. He didn't try to stop or hide any of his responses.

Both men continued their ministrations, the touches and caresses becoming more firmer; more possessive. While Robin could squirm, he was in no danger of falling and both Guy and Will touched, stroked, squeezed and kissed various parts of Robin's body they could get to.

Eventually, Robin reached the edge. His whole body was flushed with need and aching. If he hadn't been latched onto Guy's thumb, he would have been verbally begging. As it was, it was easy to look at him and see what he needed; his nipples were red pebbles that pointed toward both men whenever Robin arched his back. And his member was swollen and weeping from Will's claim, almost quivering. Robin was moments from falling over.

Guy leaned forward, enclosing the closest nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. At the same time, Will added a bit more pressure to his stroking and claiming of Robin's member, whispering softly into the younger man's neck, "It's time to let go."

And with Will's command, Robin did just that. His release was hard, only the fact Guy's thumb effectively gagged him kept the loud keen he expelled from carrying outside. His body shook with spasms that went on for a full minute before he finally collapsed in his masters' arms. He was too wrung out to do anything. Even crying was beyond him.

The two men embraced Robin tightly, holding him close to them and beginning to 'pet' him, speaking in gentle, soothing and reassuring tones.

It took a while, but finally, Robin calmed enough he was able to breath clearly and respond coherently. Releasing Guy's thumb from his mouth, he gave the older man an apologetically sheepish but grateful look before looking at Will. "Thank you..." he whispered his voice rough. "I don't know how I can ever make you both feel as good as you make me feel..."

Will stroked through Robin's hair, caressing his cheek. "It feels good to take care of you," he said honestly.

"It feels good to make you feel good," Guy added, having released Robin's nipple with the younger man's release.

Robin's smile was bashful and almost childishly innocent. "I help you feel good?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." Will's response was given without hesitation. "You help me feel good. Taking care of you like this."

"The same with me." Guy kissed his cheek.

Robin moved to hold more tightly onto both of them, snuggling as close as he was able. "That makes me happy..." he whispered. He left unsaid that any time they felt the need to take over and control and take care of him, he hoped they would. Even if it did become a bit awkward in some situations, he belonged to them now. He needed for _them_ to take what _they needed_.

Guy and Will wrapped their arms around him more tightly, stroking over his hair and back soothingly and reassuringly. Every so often, they'd press a kiss either to his cheek or his neck.

Robin was content to stay on their laps where they could hold and cuddle him. Everything was a bit fuzzy; mostly because he'd tired himself out with crying and squirming and it was so easy to just stay in place and do as he was told... or let them do whatever they wanted to him. All of it was fine by him; it felt good and right to be controlled completely, to be owned completely. "...'M where I belong..." he mumbled contentedly.

"Finally," Guy murmured. "You're _finally_ where you belong."

Will's fingers grazed down Robin's back, his hand coming to rest possessively on the younger man's bottom. "I love you. I won't let you go now."

"..._F'nly_ where b'long 'n_ never _'et go..." Robin slurred, obviously finding it difficult to stay awake. They'd worn him out.

Guy kissed his cheek, murmuring softly, "Sleep, boy. We've got you." To demonstrate, he wrapped his arms that bit tighter around Robin.

Will pressed a kiss to the younger man's hair.

Robin felt so safe and comfortable in their arms, it took only Guy's command to get him to close his eyes and soon, he was breathing softly in sleep, limp in their arms.

Guy and Will continued to hold onto Robin, their touches and caresses gentle as they began to talk; discussing what Will's plans were and how best to not only keep Robin safe, but also ensure he and Will were able to meet as often as possible.

* * *

Robin blinked his eyes open slowly, tensing as he realized he was being held tightly. It took a few more seconds for him to remember where he was and _why_ he was being held. A few more seconds had him shifting slightly onto his bottom; the sting bringing him awake the rest of the way with a tiny, whimpered, "Oooow..."

The two men had only moved enough to settle a blanket over Robin, so that he wouldn't get cold. As he stirred and whimpered, they tightened their arms around him, drawing him in tighter to them.

Guy brushed back some of Robin's hair and kissed his cheek. "You're here, with us. You're safe," he promised.

Robin took in a quivering breath. "..._Hurts worse_..." he whined, not caring that he sounded like a little boy. He'd thought maybe the sting and ache would lessen, but it was just hiding; waiting for him to put pressure on his backside to remind him that he'd been thoroughly spanked for his naughtiness.

Will gently stroked along his cheek. "Hopefully, it will remind you not only of who you belong to, but that being naughty will get you the same result."

"Yes, sir..." Robin's voice was subdued and he looked downward. He shouldn't complain that he was punished. If they didn't love him and want to take care of him, so much worse could have happened.

Guy kissed Robin's cheek. "But you're not naughty anymore," he murmured. "You're our good boy."

Robin looked up at that. "Truly?" he whispered hopefully. "...I'm your good boy? I... I'm not naughty?" He bit his lip. He knew how he'd been while under Guy's command and he'd been more than naughty there; constantly questioning orders and the older man's authority. He didn't want to be bad, though. He didn't want to be naughty (even if he knew there'd be moments, he'd not be able to help himself).

"You are." Will wrapped his arms tightly around Robin. "You're our good boy," he promised. "Not naughty. Not anymore."

"Of course, whether you're naughty or good...you're still _ours_." Guy kissed Robin's neck.

"So, right now, I'm your good boy; but I might turn into your naughty boy later?" Robin asked, semi-serious, semi-impish. He gave them his most innocent look.

"Well, that's entirely up to you," Guy commented. "But being our naughty boy will get you spanked." He let his hand rest gently on Robin's backside for emphasis.

Robin wiggled slightly and hitched in a breath at the sting that was still present. "Yessir..." he mumbled, the impish cheekiness taming somewhat as he thought about being punished and realizing that he didn't want to be punished. "I'll try and be your good boy, more..." he promised.

Will kissed his neck, nuzzling the younger man. "It might help to know we don't really enjoy punishing you."

"E... even if I deserve it?" Robin asked, glancing into Will's eyes. He'd done so much to the other man... to both of them really... he deserved a lot of punishment, as far as he could tell and if they didn't enjoy it, then... well it was making things hard on them again. "...'M nothing but trouble and headache for you..." he said sadly.

"That's not true at all," Guy said seriously. "We might not enjoy punishing you, but it feels good to have you. To _finally_ be able to hold and touch you. To stop fighting myself, because all that did was leave me unhappy."

"I don't like to hurt you." Will stroked his fingers through Robin's hair. "But what we've been doing since then? That feels good."

"Besides..." Guy kissed Robin's cheek. "Not enjoying it doesn't mean I didn't get a little bit of satisfaction out of finally making you answer for your actions."

Robin blushed. He'd liked what they'd been doing since the punishment a lot. He didn't figure he'd need to say such, though; his reactions made it pretty obvious. He gave Guy a crooked smile. "I have a lot of bad actions to answer for..." he admitted reluctantly. He couldn't imagine that the one spanking covered every single thing he'd done wrong, but it really wasn't up to him anyway. The important point was, neither Will nor Guy felt he was a troublesome burden.

Guy took Robin's hand and squeezed it gently. "If I need to tan you again, I will. If the guilt starts getting too much and you need help. But as far as I'm concerned, what you've done? Completely and utterly forgiven."

Will nodded his agreement. "My only regret is that we'll have to spend some time apart, even if we will do everything possible to make the absences short."

Robin brightened at Guy's words. "...Thank you, master..." he whispered happily, relaxing somewhat at the knowledge he wasn't being let get away with anything; that his masters truly felt he'd paid enough. He bit his lip and glanced at Will. "I wish we didn't have to be apart..."

Will kissed his cheek. "We were talking, while you slept. I plan to purchase some messenger hawks, so that, even when we're not together, we can still write to each other. Still decide on where and when it's safe to meet."

"Will is going to have to pretend that he wants to capture you, and have you hanged," Guy added. "But no matter what he says and does where the Cardinal or his men can see...you'll still belong to us. You'll still be safe."

"It will be pretend... you hating me..." Robin repeated, latching on to what he considered one of the more important pieces of information. The messenger hawks were important, too, but he knew himself well enough to know that if he missed Will badly enough, he'd be finding a way to see him in person.

Will tugged Robin in closer to himself. "I love you. No matter what happens, it won't cease to be true," he promised. "Don't _ever_ believe that I hate you, because I don't. I never will." Stroking Robin's hair, he voiced another promise. "If the pretense hurts you too much...if you can't separate me from the persona of the Sheriff...I'll leave and come to Sherwood with you."

It was sobering, realizing that Will would change his plans if pretending truly hurt him. Robin sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the other man in a tight hug. "No, sir... I... it won't be easy. I won't lie and say it will be. But what you are doing is important and I won't be the reason you quit. I'll find a way to handle it... even if it's just by going to Master Guy for help..." he whispered.

Will tightened his own arms around Robin. "Being here as the Sheriff is also about keeping you protected and safe," he said. "It might not be easy, but you're so important to me."

"I'll make sure you never forget," Guy promised, squeezing Robin's hand and kissing his cheek.

"We have to return to the forest soon... don't we?" Robin asked sadly.

"We will," Guy replied. "It's close to nightfall, the best time to leave without drawing notice."

Will kissed the side of his head. "I love you," he repeated. "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too... _please_ remember that. I... I know some of what I do is going to make things difficult... I don't _want_ it to be, but I know it will be..._ I hate that_..." Robin admitted tearfully.

Will tightened his embrace, kissing Robin's cheek and neck. "When it's safe, we'll be together. I'll hold you in my arms. Tan your backside if needed. But we'll be together as much as we can be."

Guy pressed a kiss to Robin's head and then wordlessly began to gather up the younger man's clothes.

Robin continued to snuggle with Will as long as he was able. He didn't say anything to having his backside tanned. He already knew, with his tendency to get into trouble, that it was a foregone conclusion that he would get a tanned backside from Will next time they saw each other (as much as he wished it wouldn't be). He focused on the promise of seeing his master again and being held. "I will look forward to being held by you again, master. I will miss you so much..." he whispered.

"I'll miss you," Will murmured in his ear. "But when I have you back, I'm going to hold onto you...so tightly...I won't let you go a second before I have to." He held out his hand for the clothes and, when Guy handed them over, he began to dress Robin, often pressing kisses to the younger man's skin.

Robin cooperated as much as he was able, considering his hands were roaming all over Will wherever he could reach, memorizing his master as much as possible so that he could remember him while they were apart.

Once Robin was dressed entirely, Will pulled him back into a hard, tight embrace, kissing his neck, forehead, cheeks... "I love you," he repeated...reiterated. "And I'll be waiting until I can hold onto you again."

Guy let them have as long as they could safely get away with and then he gently squeezed Robin's shoulder. "It's time."

"Until later, then... Master..." Robin reluctantly stepped back, then impulsively threw his arms around Will in a very tight hug and kissed the other man chastely on the mouth before stepping back into Guy's arms, his hand seeking the older man's hand for reassurance and comfort.

Guy gently squeezed Robin's hand, drawing him away gently, knowing how hard this was for Will...for Robin, too.

Will stayed watching until they were out of sight, only then allowing his emotions to break free.

When they were outside, Guy led Robin by the hand towards his horse. Upon reaching it, he carefully moved Robin into position...draped bent over the saddle, right in front of where Guy would sit.

Robin only shifted so that he was supported by his hipbones and not laying on his stomach, not arguing about where or how he was positioned. Once Guy was in the saddle and he felt more secure and less likely to fall off onto his head, he whispered, "Thank you for staying with me... coming back with me... I don't think I'd be able to handle being away from both of you..." he admitted, in a tiny but grateful voice.

"I love you. Being apart from you would be more than I can bear," Guy said honestly. Taking hold of the reins in one hand, his other tugged Robin's britches down and then tucked his shirt up out of the way, baring the entire back side of the younger man to him.

Robin flushed at being bared outside where the possibility of someone else seeing was a risk. But he trusted Guy, _belonged_ to the older man; and if Guy felt Robin needed to be bared like this and was willing to risk sharing what belonged to him to everyone else's view, well, Robin wouldn't complain.

As he set the horse into a gentle trot, Guy began to stroke, caress and squeeze his way down Robin's back, over his bottom, down his legs. He started working his way back up again, giving the younger man's bottom a bit of an extra rub and stroke.

Robin let out a happy little groaning sigh. He wasn't becoming aroused- the position over the horse wasn't really conducive to that- but it still felt really good. And excited him to some degree, mostly because his position and the lack of clothing on his back side made him feel small and helpless and completely under Guy's control. "...B'long to you..." he sighed in a whisper.

"You do. Completely and utterly," Guy promised, his hand rubbing and stroking over Robin's bottom a little bit more before sliding back up to his neck, stroking and squeezing all of the way, and then moving back down, once again giving that bit of extra attention to the younger man's bottom.

"Was such a disobedient brat before..." Robin whispered. "So disruptive and uncooperative and... and wrong. I don't know how you could have wanted me after all that, but I'm grateful you did..."

"I _always_ wanted you, even when it scared me so much, I tried to push you away rather than surrender," Guy admitted. He gently squeezed Robin's bottom, adding, "I was sorely tempted to tan your backside for you even then."

"I'd have deserved it..." Robin admitted. "I... I think sometimes I was being that obstinate and ornery because, deep down, I knew I belonged to you and it scared me. Scared me that I wanted you to take me in hand and make me behave... to listen. If ya had tanned me then... I dunno what woulda happened, but it woulda been different than what did happen..."

"Things would have been different," Guy agreed. "The whole time, after you went back, I was filled with regret. Wished I'd never put you back on that ship. I was still fighting even after being recalled back to Nottingham." He gave Robin's bottom another gentle squeeze as he added, "When we met at the party? I was fighting back the temptation then. To drag you to one of the private rooms, take you over my knee and tan you until there was _no doubt_ in your mind who you were supposed to listen to."

Robin shivered. "...Wish you had. Things... maybe things woulda worked better. The people wouldn't have been exiled for following me..." He sighed. "Wishes aren't any good, though, are they?" he said sadly. "I right messed everything up and only reason it isn't worse is 'cause of you and Will and John and Tuck and Marian... everything I did caused a huge mess."

"I wouldn't say that." Guy's hand still rested on Robin's bottom, possessively rubbing. "I told you to kill me. When you didn't, when you wouldn't, I knew then it was too late. If I carried on fighting what I felt for you, it was inevitable I would lose."

"I couldn't..." Robin admitted. "...You'd saved me. And... and I loved you... even if I didn't realize that's what it was at the time. If I had killed you, I'd have killed myself soon after, even if it was only by being so reckless, there was no way I'd survive..."

Guy gave his backside a gentle swat; not too hard, but enough to reignite the sting. "But you didn't and I'm here. I won't _let_ you be reckless," he promised.

Robin whimpered softly but didn't complain. His bottom belonged to Guy, after all. If the older man felt it deserved to sting, then it deserved to sting. "I know you won't..." he said, in a tiny voice. "You'll keep care of me..."

"For _always_," Guy said, his voice low and intense. "You're _mine_. You _belong_ to me." He gently squeezed Robin's bottom, fingers lightly caressing over the still-reddened skin.

Robin shivered at the caress. "Always and forever, belong to you..." he promised. "...Complete and total..."

Guy leaned down, pressing a kiss to Robin's lower back; almost on the crest of his bottom. He gave each thigh a firm, possessive squeeze.

Robin shivered again, sighing happily. "...Owned..." he whispered, in a contented voice.

"_Mine_." This time, Guy did kiss each of Robin's buttocks, 'tasting' the lingering warmth.

Robin let out a tiny groan at feeling the more intimate caress. "..._Completely yours_..." He whimpered softly, his body shivering.

"Right where you should be," Guy whispered, kissing again. "Right where you need to be."

"...Where I always needed to be..." Robin sniffled as he admitted it.

Guy continued stroking, caressing and kissing as he said, "When you come into my tent at night, I'm going to ask you to present a specific body part to me. And then I will do whatever I like to it before ordering you to present the next."

Robin shuddered at the command, a tiny moan escaping. "Yes, sir... I'll obey..." he whispered, his voice catching.

"Good." Guy squeezed the nape of his neck. "Any hesitation will get you punished."

"Y... yessir..." Robin whimpered at that. He didn't want to be naughty and get a punishment.

Guy continued caressing, stroking and squeezing, periodically murmuring, "My good boy," as he did so.

It didn't take long at all for Robin to fall into a needy headspace where the only thing he noticed was Guy's voice and touch. He whimpered and moaned softly, his tone making it clear how affected he was by what his Master was doing.

Guy was careful to keep a watch on their surroundings, even as he continued to touch and talk to Robin...reiterating how loved he was and how he belonged to Guy.

Robin finally reached a point he was ready and willing to crawl off the horse and present himself to Guy wherever and however the older man demanded. "Yours, Master... obey you... b'long to you... do whatever you want with me..." He whimpered, the words ending with a tiny, quiet sob.

Guy's strokes and caresses became steadily more possessive and controlling. "You are _mine_ and I am _never_ going to let you go," he whispered.

"Belong to you... All of me belongs to you..." Robin was becoming teary by this point but didn't try and hide the effect Guy was having on him. It wasn't about arousal; it was deeper than arousal (physically, his member was as limp as it had been when Guy put him on the horse). It was a deep need to be completely owned and controlled by the older man.

"_Every single part of you_," Guy promised. "And no matter what, I won't let go of what's mine."

"You'll hold onto me forever?" Robin swallowed hard, quivering visibly.

"_Forever_," Guy replied. "No matter what happens. And I'll spend every moment proving that to you."

"...Thank you, Master..." Robin shivered. "...Thank you for owning me..."

"I love you. Nothing will change that." Guy squeezed and rubbed along his back and down his legs.

"I love you too, sir... so much. I'm so glad you got me now..." Robin whispered.

"I've got you and I won't _ever_ let you go. I can't now," Guy admitted, his voice hoarse with emotion. "It would destroy me."

Robin, unable to bear hearing that tone in his Master's voice and not respond, blindly reached back with one of his hands. "I won't let you go either, Sir... will hold on so tight you can't get rid of me..." he promised.

Guy immediately gripped Robin's hand tight, stroking over the palm. "Good. I'm _very_ glad to hear that."

"Have to be with you, Sir..." Robin said quietly. "...I need you too much..."

"I need you, boy." Guy's voice was filled with honesty. "I'm not fighting that any longer."

"I'm gonna hate getting back to camp..." Robin sighed. "...They expect me to be in charge there, and... I just ran off without word, so I'll have to listen to Marian chiding me and feel John and Tuck staring a hole into me for... for..." He sighed again, knowing he wasn't likely to get any sympathy from Guy. He'd behaved recklessly and if Marian, Tuck and John were the only ones to get after him for it, he'd be lucky.

"You're welcome to tell them you've already been punished for acting recklessly," Guy commented, letting his free hand slide over Robin's back and down over his bottom.

"I don't know how to tell them _that._ John is prolly the only one of the three that would understand. Maybe Tuck. Marian is liable to jump to all the wrong conclusions and make a big deal out of it..." Robin sighed. "...And I don't particularly mind that so much, except if she does react badly, the entire camp is going to know and react badly as well."

Guy continued to stroke and rub gently and comfortingly over Robin's back. "Maybe the best thing to do is wait and see what they say. Decide whether you can tell any of them. You'll be coming into my tent at night, but we can arrange that so no one else is aware."

"I want to be as close to you as possible... there's space beside my tent if we put your tent really close, right next to it..." Robin said hopefully.

"We'll do that as soon as possible," Guy promised.

"Only one I need to worry about, then, is Marian. She... she's on the other side of my tent. I... I think she wanted to share a tent, but I didn't want to ruin her reputation and almost everyone remembered she was with Will, so..." He bit his lip. "...I need to talk to her, really. My... my feelings for her changed while I was gone. I didn't realize when I first got back, I was so focused on trying to get back what was lost, but... I don't feel the same for her. I still care about and love her, but now it's more like a dear friend. Almost a sister. She's not going to be happy with me..."

Guy stroked his hand gently down Robin's spine. "Maybe she won't be, but it's best to be honest with her rather than try and force something that isn't there because you don't want to hurt her."

"Yessir... I... I knew that really... it helps hearing you say it, though..." he said softly.

"I'll be here to support you and to take care of you," Guy promised.

Robin smiled at that, even if it couldn't be seen. "I know, Sir. Support and take care of and protect and punish if necessary and control and own..." His grin carried in his voice.

"_All_ of those things," Guy agreed. After a moment, he added, "I wouldn't suggest letting anyone know outside of John, Tuck and Marian about Will. That he's really on your side. The more people who know, the higher the chances of that information reaching the Cardinal's ears."

"Yessir. If it weren't for the fact Marian _does_ care about him, I probably wouldn't tell even them, but... they need to know. They'll know something is up and if I don't tell them..." Robin agreed with what Guy said.

"I know they're your friends and they'll want what's best for you," Guy said. "To everyone else, you and the new Sheriff are going to have to act like enemies. Even if the three of us know that, given the opportunity, you'd as soon as curl up in his arms than fight."

"Yessir. One day... when the Cardinal has been stopped..." Robin sighed. Thinking of someday wasn't going to help today. He knew he'd have to be very careful.

"There'll be _nothing_ pulling him away from you." Guy finished the thought, knowing it was easier to succeed when you had a goal to work towards. Even if that goal was as simple as being with someone you loved.

"Nothing pulling me away from either of you..." Robin said firmly. He went quiet for a few moments as he noticed the vegetation beginning to look slightly familiar. "I think we'll be there soon..." he said quietly.

"Do you think you can sit up in front of me? Or would you feel more comfortable walking alongside the horse?" Guy asked.

Robin bit his lip. "Which way do you think will set them more at ease?" he asked uncertainly. He knew his bottom was still very sore and would probably hurt to actually sit on a horse, but he didn't want to be apart from his Master any longer than he had to be either. Even if it was only a few feet apart.

"Probably if you walk alongside the horse, at least for this first time," Guy said honestly. "I assume you have sentries posted and they might think I've captured you if they see us on the horse together."

"We do, Sir... and you're right. They probably would..." Robin prepared himself for Guy to stop the horse and tell him to get off.

Bringing the horse to a stop, Guy replaced Robin's clothing and then got off the horse, helping the younger man down. He then drew Robin into a tight embrace, kissing his neck firmly, before he got back onto the horse.

Robin clung to Guy for a few moments before giving the older man his own kiss on the cheek and stepped back away from the horse to walk in front of it, so it would look like he was leading instead of a captive. It didn't take more than five more minutes of walking before guards started making themselves seen. When they finally reached the camp ten minutes after that, John, Tuck and Marian were waiting for him in front of his tent.

"He's not tied up..." Tuck observed cheerfully. "...Does that mean he's joined our side?"

Marian looked distrustful. John looked downright thunderous; although he kept his emotions tightly in check, in order to give Robin time to explain himself.

Guy slid down from the horse, though he kept his distance, arms held loosely at his sides. He didn't speak, choosing to let Robin take the lead. Nor did he reach for his weapon, though anyone watching him closely enough would be able to tell he was on his guard.

"He has joined us... he wants to help us fight against the Cardinal..." Robin stated firmly, back straight and trying very hard to look the part of a leader. He was basing his stature and forcefulness on how he remembered Guy being during war. "He came back with me to protect me on my journey back..." He glanced around at all the gathered people. "There is a new Sheriff in Nottingham. Will Scarlett." He didn't say if Will was against them or not. Most would assume their old leader had changed sides after being injured and left behind. A few would doubt such a thing. Robin didn't want to encourage one belief or the other; he couldn't bring himself to call Will an enemy out loud, but he had to keep Will's true allegiance a secret.

Marian swallowed and looked pained at the thought of Will changing sides. But she didn't respond.

Tuck just grinned. "You trust him? Then I see no reason not to. You've always been true to me and I'll trust you in this now..." He shrugged and moved off to finish cooking the evening meal. Everyone else seemed to take their cues from Tuck, deciding to take Robin's words at face value and go off to finish whatever chores they'd been doing on his arrival. Only Marian and John remained.

"Will isn't really against us, is he?" she whispered, after making sure no one else was close enough to overhear.

"No. He stayed in Nottingham as Sheriff to provide protection for us and the others..." Robin whispered back.

Marian glanced at Guy and sized him up. "He wouldn't have let you return with him if he didn't trust him. And you obviously trust him." She eyed the two of them again. "Yeah... you trust him..." She sighed, as if she'd just realized something or come to a decision. Giving Robin and Guy a crooked smile, she said, "I will see you at dinner. I've need to move my tent and there isn't much daylight left..." Grinning now, she walked away, motioning three large teen boys to her so they could help her with the moving.

Robin's mouth dropped open in confusion.

John was staring daggers into Guy.

Knowing John was perhaps one of Robin's friends and that things would be even more difficult for the younger man if he let hostilities fester, Guy turned fully to face John, speaking in a low voice. "There is nothing I can do or say that will bring your son back. I had to follow orders as much as the soldiers under my command. I couldn't save your son. I could only save who was within my power to do so." His gaze slanted towards Robin.

John straightened his shoulders, his anger simmering, but he did glance toward Robin. Robin, who was trying to act as if he didn't have an enormous stake in what John decided to do. Robin, whose eyes were clearly betraying how he felt about the older man standing next to them and that John's opinion mattered greatly. Robin, who had done everything John had asked and more to help John obtain revenge and closure. True, the one responsible for ordering his son's execution was still alive and stood in front of him. But the one who had given the _ultimate orders _was the previous Sheriff, who was dead. And the Cardinal, who they were working on eliminating at this moment. If Guy of Gisbourne was being truthful, then if he had not ordered the execution, many more- likely including himself and his own men- would have died as well. Shoulders easing somewhat, John swallowed hard and responded. "I killed many of your men; most no older than young Locksley here. The age of my son. We were enemies then. I hope we are no longer so..." he said, the way he looked at Robin indicating the hope was more for _his _benefit.

"I would very much prefer not to be your enemy," Guy said truthfully. "In fact, I believe I owe you a great debt of gratitude for keeping Robin safe and alive." So that Guy could finally claim what was his. His eyes softened when he looked at the younger man. Anyone watching closely would see the affection he carried for Robin.

"Considering his continual reckless behavior, I'm not sure how good a job I've done. I'll welcome the help to keep my new-son safe..." John let it be known how he felt about Robin, smirking when the younger man's eyes widened in surprise. "_Also... next time you wish to demonstrate your control over him while riding... you may want to do it a little further out. No one else patrols as far as I do, _yet_, but I'd prefer not to get an eyeful of said son's backside as it's being rubbed_..." John said the last bit so low that Robin _almost_ couldn't hear, since it was directed in Guy's direction. When it registered just what John was saying, he turned bright red.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Guy managed to keep his face fairly calm and expressionless; though at least it meant that there was less to worry about. Of course, it wasn't just him controlling Robin...and he wasn't sure how John would react if and when it became obvious that Will's own stakes in Robin were just as high.

John gave a slight smile. "You should do that..." he said calmly. "I will help you set up your tent, if you would like. I assume you wish to have it next to Robin's. As Marian has decided to move her own tent further away, yours would be the only tent close to his. Everyone else chose to give him space so that his was set apart as 'leader'. I chose to give him space for an entirely different reason, but even if the circumstances have changed, the reason has not, so I will be remaining where I was originally." He said this to Robin, smiling a little wider when Robin's response was to turn an even darker shade of red. He would consider embarrassing the young man his punishment for Robin sneaking out and running off without word.

Guy nodded. "I would appreciate the help," he answered. "And, yes, we already spoke about our tents being next to each others'." He allowed his shoulder to bump gently against Robin's before reaching down to give the younger man's hand a gentle squeeze.

John's smile turned a bit less vengeful and more serene at seeing the affection given to his younger friend. "I know you will want to keep up appearances, but we can put it close enough to have a connecting flap. If you are considered his bodyguard? None would think it odd that you'd be able to have such access to his tent..." John mused out loud, even as he turned to lead their horse to the makeshift stable and gather the tent Guy had packed.

Robin just looked a bit stunned, following his father-figure and Master back toward his own tent. Marian's tent was already gone and there were no other tents around for at least thirty feet.

"They've given you privacy..." John remarked, without saying anything else, as he began to set Guy's tent as close to Robin's as would fit, making sure that the sides with the extra 'flap' for ventilation were directly against each other. "Well, come, boy. Don't just stand there looking helpless. The more hands that help, the sooner this tent is placed, and I can go retire for the evening..."

Guy hadn't wasted any time, walking over to help John with setting up the tent. When John addressed Robin, he turned to the younger man and gave him a reassuring smile. "There's plenty of space on the other side, too." His comment was meant to indicate there was enough room for Will, should the new Sheriff need to flee Nottingham and join them. Even if things went that badly wrong, Guy was confident they'd get Will to safety.

Robin nodded and quickly moved to help. By the time they were done setting the tent and putting Guy's belongings into it, the tents were close enough to resemble a small two roomed dwelling. Marian walked up and looked at it askance. "Just in time for dinner..." she commented, with a sad smile.

Guy glanced at Robin, though he didn't say anything, even though he moved closer to the younger man, almost automatically.

Robin gave Guy a helpless look but knew this was something he needed to take care of. "Marian..." he began, only to have her interrupt.

"Don't..." Marian held up her hand. "I knew you had changed while gone. You never fought for me when you returned. Not really. You were jealous, but you still stepped back so I could be happy with Will. You would have continued stepping back if I hadn't kissed you. I don't blame you... you likely didn't even know yourself, until..." She swallowed. "I suspected... and now..." She sighed. "Be happy, Robin. Be happy and make Guy and Will happy..." she whispered.

"I want you to be happy too..." Robin whispered unhappily.

Marian smiled. "I will be. Eventually. I will." With that, she turned and head back to the dinner, leaving Robin stood next to Guy.

It wasn't so much of a surprise that Marian had put the evidence together about Guy and Robin; after all, they clearly hadn't hidden things as well as they'd hoped. It was more of a surprise that she'd figured out Will's importance in their relationship; or at least partly.

Guy rested his hand gently on Robin's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "She understands. You don't have to worry," he whispered.

"Still feel like I hurt her. I keep hurting the ones I care about..." He sighed. Leaning toward Guy, he only kept from cuddling and holding on tight because the people were staring curiously.

"Let's get some food," Guy murmured softly. "Afterwards, you can come into my tent."

"Yessir..." Robin whispered. Moving toward the food, he made sure to get enough that Guy wouldn't object, then sat carefully on a nearby log and ate. He wanted more than anything to curl up next to his master and have Guy feed him again, but they couldn't do that. Not with so many people. It made him eager for night so he could go into his tent, then sneak into his master's tent where no one would be the wiser. Except for John and Marian, apparently.

Collecting his own food, Guy sat down on the log close to Robin, beginning to eat. He positioned himself so that his arm and leg would constantly brush against the younger man's side; something that would look accidental to most people.

Robin slowly relaxed as Guy continued to 'accidentally' touch him, finding the movement soothing. Soon, he had finished eating.

It didn't take long for Guy to finish eating and then he gently bumped shoulders with Robin before getting up to clean off their plates.

Robin stood and nodded at those closest to him. "I will see you all in the morning to answer any questions you may have. Until then. Sleep well..." He nodded and quickly headed into his tent, closing the flap and tying it down so no one from the outside would disturb him. He then stripped naked and waited by the side entrance for Guy to return and summon him.

It didn't take long for Guy to return and when he did, he stepped into his tent and then tapped on the side entrance of his own, indicating Robin should enter.

Robin quickly slipped from his tent into his master's, kneeling immediately at Guy's feet, the action instinctual.

Guy smiled at the action. "Good boy," he murmured, reaching out to caress Robin's hair. "Give me your right hand," he directed.

Blinking, Robin did as he was ordered, a curious look in his eye.

Guy laced his fingers through Robin's, leaning down to first kiss and then draw Robin's index finger into his mouth, nipping it gently.

Robin shivered at the action, torn between closing his eyes to focus on how it felt and keeping his eyes on his Master for further instruction.

Guy reached out with his other hand, caressing the side of Robin's face. He nipped for a bit along the finger he'd captured and then released it, proceeding to do the same to the next finger.

Robin took a shaky breath. "Feels so good, Master..." he whispered.

Guy smiled at the words. "Good," he murmured. "Tell me how you feel...how everything feels. I don't expect you to hide anything."

"It... it feels warm and gentle and possessive and controlling at once..." Robin swallowed. "Makes me feel like you want to eat me up..." He chuckled nervously.

"I want you. I love you. I need you." Guy caressed the side of his face. "You don't have to be nervous or afraid."

"I'm not afraid..." Robin said quietly. "I love you so much. Need so much..." he whispered.

"Why are you nervous?" Guy's fingers grazed Robin's chin.

"No one's ever... it just feels so new and I keep wondering if it will feel like that everywhere you put your mouth..." he said honestly, not even thinking to be embarrassed.

"Is there anywhere you'd like me to put my mouth?" Guy asked.

Robin blinked, "All of me, master... I want to be consumed by you..." he whispered, just as honestly as before; then, realizing what he'd just admitted, blushed darkly.

"Give me your other hand," Guy directed.

Robin carefully held his other hand up, making sure not to take his other hand back. His master hadn't said he could, and Robin wasn't certain if he was allowed or not.

Guy gently squeezed Robin's right hand as he took the left, settling the right on the younger man's side. He then began to nip and envelop the fingers of Robin's left hand.

Robin shifted sighing softly. His whole body began to warm at the gentle affection, his skin turning pink.

Guy nipped and enveloped every single one of Robin's fingers, including his thumb. Finally, after taking his time doing that, he released the hand and said, "Turn around. On your hands and knees."

Robin blinked, but quickly obeyed, turning around so his back was to his master and bending forward until he was on hands and knees. The sudden feeling of vulnerability caught him by surprise, and he quivered.

Guy moved forward, running his hands down Robin's back and then following the same path with his lips, nipping at and then kissing the skin.

Robin shivered and whimpered but held still. His body belonged to Guy and he wasn't going to do anything to hinder his master from claiming or touching however he wanted.

Guy slid his hands possessively over Robin's hips, squeezing and stroking. He let his nails press a bit more firmly against the younger man's skin.

Robin let out ragged little breaths as he attempted to control how loud he was. He whimpered and moaned softly.

Hearing Robin struggling to control the noises he made, Guy removed his own shirt and then wrapped it around the younger man's mouth in a makeshift gag.

Robin opened his mouth obediently, accepting the gag willingly. His privates, hung between his thighs, were quickly enlarging as he became aroused from Guy's control. This time when he whined, the sound was muffled by the shirt. Sound would not carry outside the tent.

Guy returned to rubbing, stroking, caressing and nipping over Robin's body, demonstrating his control over the younger man. "_Mine_." The word was an intense whisper.

Robin couldn't reply through the gag, but he nodded his head rapidly in agreement and wiggled and shifted just enough that every part of him was exposed and easy for Guy to claim.

Reaching under to stroke and tease Robin's member, it wasn't long before Guy felt himself reacting. He shifted enough to remove his own britches, while still keeping in contact with Robin.

Robin's moans and whimpers grew in intensity. The only thing keeping them from carrying outside the tent was the gag Guy had put in his mouth. His body shook from the effort to hold still for his master's touch; when Guy took hold of his member, he almost lost control completely, stopping himself mid-thrust.

Guy's fingers glided a bit more over Robin's member and then he whispered, "Don't move." He walked over to retrieve something from his supplies.

Robin stiffened in place, doing his absolute best not to move at all, even shiver. Tiny tremors danced through his body at the effort and his muffled whimpers could barely reach Guy's ears...but they did reach.

Returning with the item in hand, Guy liberally coated a finger and then carefully pushed it inside Robin, going slow.

Robin's eyes opened wide at the intrusion, a low whine escaping. At first, it was uncomfortable, but as his body adjusted, it began to feel good and the whine turned more needy.

Guy paid careful attention to Robin's reactions, giving the other man time to adjust before he began to carefully move his finger.

Robin's needy moans transitioned into groans of arousal and want. He couldn't stop himself from arching his back to give his Master a better angle for claiming. He did stay in position, though.

Leaning forward, Guy gently nipped his way down Robin's back, holding the other man steady with his other hand on Robin's hip. He continued to move his finger, slowly and carefully.

Robin's entire body felt like it was sparking, his member painfully swollen with need, tiny drops pooling at the tip, preparing him for release. Guy's hand on his hip steadied him enough that he could continue obeying and not move, but it was difficult. His breathing was ragged and only the gag kept the needy, begging sounds he couldn't hold back from carrying through the camp.

Guy's hand glided down towards Robin's member, beginning to caress and stroke it. Leaning in to the other man's ear, he whispered, "You can let go now."

And just like that, Robin let go. His Master had given permission and he'd obey. It was very easy to obey. Soon, his whole body was shuddering, and he stiffened as he released onto the ground beneath him. His keening sounds were still muffled by the gag, but it was clear to his Master how hard he was releasing.

Guy held Robin tightly and secure, arm wrapping around the younger man's waist and holding him steady.

When it was finally over, only Guy's tight hold kept him from collapsing onto the ground in the mess he had left. Robin whimpered softly, clenching his bottom around Guy's finger, instinctively trying to see if his Master was still claiming him.

Guy didn't remove his finger, kissing the nape of Robin's neck and nuzzling in close. "I love you," he murmured.

Robin shivered at the words, slanting his head so his neck was easier to kiss. The gag kept him from answering, but he let out a tiny whine in response, hoping Guy realized that he loved him too.

Guy reached out to carefully remove the makeshift gag, allowing Robin to speak if he wanted to.

"Love you, Master... Love you and need you so much!" Robin began to babble, in a whisper for Guy's ears only.

Guy kissed his neck, gently nipping at the skin. "_Mine_," he whispered in Robin's ear.

"Yours... always and totally..." Robin whispered, tears pooling in his eyes at the thought of belonging to his master in every way possible.

Guy withdrew his finger, though he still kept a tight hold of Robin's body, hugging the younger man around the waist.

"Nooo…. please, master..." Robin whimpered softly, afraid Guy was going to stop now that he'd released. He wanted to give himself to the older man completely.

"Shh..." Guy breathed, kissing Robin's cheek. "If I'm to completely possess you, just my finger won't be enough." He let his fingers glide down the other man's throat. "But I'll need to gag you again."

"Yes...please, sir... claim me..." Robin whimpered so softly it almost couldn't be heard as he rapidly nodded to Guy's words. His voice was tight and ragged, giving away how much he wanted and needed to be owned.

Guy gave Robin's throat a gentle nip and then tied the makeshift gag around his mouth once more before returning to his supplies.

Robin couldn't help but press his throat closer to Guy's mouth, sighing softly at the nip. He opened his mouth obediently to accept the gag and then shivered and whimpered as the warmth of Guy's body withdrew to retrieve his supplies. He didn't move from his position.

Guy was already aroused just from possessing Robin as much as he had been. He coated his member and then returned to the other man, grasping Robin's hips as he carefully and slowly started to push his way inside.

Robin groaned as he felt himself stretch around the older man. A finger wasn't really that much preparation for Guy's size, but his master had rubbed enough inside that the glide was easy, if tight and it didn't hurt. Sting a little, but not hurt; and Robin _liked_ the sting. The gag kept his sounds soft and low, but it was clear to the older man taking him that he wanted what was happening.

Grasping Robin's hips firmly and possessively, Guy began to thrust, slowly and carefully, into the other man.

Robin's moans and groans were steady and needy as he felt his Master moving in him. He didn't move from where Guy had originally put him, but he arched his back just that slight bit more so that Guy could push in and claim him more deeply.

Guy leaned forward and nipped at Robin's back, holding the other man steadily and possessively as he thrust a little bit harder. A little bit faster. A touch deeper.

Robin's body began to shake from the sensation of being completely owned, tears falling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes tightly, so he could focus entirely of the feeling of Guy moving inside of him. And then his master hit a spot inside of him that caused his body to tremble and his arms collapsed under him, leaving his bottom up high, as if inviting Guy to move faster, harder and deeper still. His choked sob was still muffled by the gag, but barely.

Guy slid his hands over Robin's hips, squeezing and stroking, as he slid deeper inside the other man. His thrusts became harder and faster, speeding up as he clasped Robin tightly to himself.

"Please, master... please... please..." Robin whimpered around the gag, clenching around Guy's member, as if to hold him deep inside.

Guy grunted softly as his release hit, causing him to tighten his hold on Robin's waist. He kept a tight hold throughout, keeping his exhalations to mere grunts and groans.

Robin let out a satisfied sigh of relief as he felt Guy's release filling him, warming him inside. He clenched around the older man, trying to hold him inside as long as he was able, greedy with his need to be owned.

Guy didn't pull out, instead gently biting the side of Robin's neck; not enough to harm but demonstrating his control.

Robin's breathing was hard and he was quivering. He slanted his head, so his neck was further exposed, his throat moving as he swallowed hard.

"_Mine_." Guy whispered the word into his neck. "No holding back. No letting you go. Mine for _always_."

Robin couldn't say anything; which was likely for the best, since he'd start babbling about how he belonged to Guy so completely and forever and Guy could do whatever he wanted to him, however he wanted, whenever he wanted. Instead, he just whimpered and moaned, slanting his head so his neck was exposed and vulnerable, clenching around his Master for as long as Guy remained inside him.

Guy wrapped his arms tighter around Robin, kissing his neck and along his back. His hands squeezed along Robin's hips, still holding possessively.

Robin just shivered in Guy's arms, pressing as close as he could to his Master, the older man almost blanketing him as he kissed and caressed. Robin left himself as open and vulnerable as he was able to.

Caressing and stroking, Guy pressed gentle kisses to Robin's skin, almost wrapping himself around the other man.

Feeling his Master surrounding him, blanketing him and holding so tight, was a relief Robin didn't know he needed. He slowly relaxed, folding his arms under his head, leaving his bottom up high so Guy could keep claiming him as long as he wanted.

"I love you so much." Guy kissed and then nipped the back of Robin's neck, running his hands over the other man's body.

Robin let out a tiny sob in response. It was so hard not talking, but until his Master decided he was allowed, the only way to show Guy he loved him as well was giving his sounds and by leaving his body as open as possible to the older man. He did both.

Kissing Robin's shoulder, Guy removed the gag from his mouth and then stretched out next to the younger man, still staying inside him.

"Master... love you so much, need you so much, feels so good with you in me... please never let me go... need to feel you all the time... need to be owned all the time... please, Master..." Robin babbled in a whisper, keeping his voice down, but still letting Guy hear how much he was needed.

Guy wrapped his arms tightly around Robin, drawing the younger man in close against his bare chest. "I won't let you go," he promised. "I won't _ever_ let you go again." He stroked through Robin's hair. "I thought I could, once, but that was a mistake."

Robin sighed softly, the skin on skin contact relaxing him the rest of the way. "I never want to be away from you. Ever..." he admitted, starting to get tired. The events of the day and evening were catching up to him.

"Go to sleep." Guy kissed his head. "I'll be right here." He let his thumb glide over Robin's lips.

Without a thought, Robin opened his mouth for his Master's thumb, gently latching on. Feeling safe, warm and loved, it only took a few more moments beyond Guy's command for Robin to be able to let go completely and obediently drift into sleep, the feeling of his Master filling both his mouth and his bottom chasing him into very pleasant dreams.

Guy wrapped his arms tightly around Robin and kissed his head, allowing himself to drift off into sleep as well.

* * *

The next few weeks were more than Robin could have hoped for. The days spent helping the people, hunting, mending, building, or healing; the evenings spent relaxing with John, Tuck, Marian (who had stayed a dear friend, despite their separation) and Guy. When news of riches or anyone associated with the cardinal moving toward or from Nottingham reached them, they'd raid.

He'd managed to avoid going over Guy's knee for a spanking, though he'd gone over it numerous times for Guy to play, claim and have his way. Robin loved the times when he and Guy were alone in his master's tent and Guy had full control. He just wished Will were with them.

Guy had ridden from the camp to retrieve one of the messenger hawks sent from Will. There were two pieces of parchment attached; a letter for Guy and a separate one for Robin.

Robin had sat at Guy's feet that night, head leaning on his Master's thigh, as he read Will's missive. It only made him miss and worry for the other man more. He'd been dreaming of his other master, but the dream from the night before had been difficult. He'd woken up several times and Guy had needed to soothe him back into sleep. The other man had even asked what he dreamed. He'd buried his face against the older man's chest so his face couldn't be seen and lied; said he couldn't remember. But he had remembered every, last detail... he just couldn't speak it out loud, for fear it'd make it come true.

Now, it was a day later, after receiving the letter. He'd dreamed again last night, worse than the night before; and the timing of the dreams with receiving the letter made him begin to fear that he might be receiving premonitions. But there was no way to know for sure. Sighing, he watched as everyone cleared up from the evening meal.

"I'm going to go bathe at the creek," he announced, mainly so that no one would stumble on him by accident.

"Wait for your body guard..." John said sternly and left it at that, knowing Guy had heard and would be joining Robin. He was just slowing Robin down enough that the older man wouldn't be left behind.

Guy had approached in time to hear Robin's announcement and John's response to that. He nodded at John and then stepped closer to the younger man; close enough to brush his shoulder against Robin's.

Robin swallowed and nodded. "Of course." He smiled at his father-figure before looking at his Master and lover. "Are you ready? Or do you think we should pick up clean clothing and wash this stuff while we're there?"

"We might as well take care of that task along with bathing," Guy answered, letting his hand rest on Robin's shoulder in a fashion that looked like they were just comrades.

"Lead the way..." Robin's voice was teasing. His eyes were anything but. He attempted at least once a day to say something that was very submissive, but only Guy would understand. So, his voice would tease, but his eyes would give him away. Since he only did it when Guy was close and looking at him, he felt safe in doing so.

Guy led Robin to their tents, so they could both retrieve clean clothes. It wasn't long before they were heading to the river.

Once at the river, alone, Robin immediately slipped into submission, waiting for Guy to tell him what to do.

Guy reached out and began to strip the clothes off the younger man. "Have you finished writing your response to Will?" he asked softly.

Robin blushed. "I... It's all in my head and heart, but I can't seem to put it in words... on paper..." he admitted.

Guy kissed his forehead. "You don't have to rush. But it doesn't matter what you say. He'll just want to read it."

"Will you help me?" Robin asked hesitantly. He pressed closer to the older man.

"Of course." Guy stripped his own clothes off and then guided Robin into the water.

Robin followed closely, pressing close once Guy had got them deep enough.

Guy wrapped his arms tightly around Robin, kissing his neck and gliding his hands down over the other man's body.

"I... I've been having bad dreams..." Robin suddenly admitted in a whisper. It wasn't anything Guy didn't already know. He paused before continuing. "I lied about not remembering them..." His whisper dropped to a very ashamed murmur and he looked toward the water, unable to face his master.

Guy caressed the other man's cheek, encouraging Robin to look at him. "What happened in the dreams?" he probed gently.

Robin looked up into Guy's face, his eyes still broadcasting his shame at having lied, but also a hint of fear... not for himself because he lied, but because of the dreams. "I can't save him. They're always different places, different times, different events... but in every dream, the cardinal finds out what Will is doing and executes him ... and I can't save him..." Robin's voice was tiny and scared and lost. He pressed closer to Guy, seeking warmth as he shivered.

Guy wrapped his arms tighter around Robin, kissing his cheek. "It's understandable to fear for Will's safety, but he'll do whatever is possible to stay safe. You know he has you to stay safe for."

"Sometimes you can't control what happens..." Robin said quietly but didn't argue further. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Guy's shoulders and impulsively wrapped his legs around the older man's waist before putting his head on his Master's shoulder and nuzzling against his neck. Yes, there was risk of being seen... but he needed the closeness and comfort too much to care about that.

"There will always be danger, but there are ways to make yourself safer." Guy wrapped his arms around Robin's waist, cupping the younger man's backside. "You shouldn't have lied to me."

"I know, master..." Robin's voice was soft and contrite. "...I'm sorry." It was clear in his tone that he truly _was_ repentant. He nuzzled closer.

Guy slid his hand down over Robin's hair, neck and back. "I know you are. But I'm still going to punish you," he whispered.

Sniffling sadly and feeling a slight bit sorry for himself, Robin whimpered. "Yes, sir...I deserve to be..."

"I love you." Guy carefully carried Robin out of the water before setting him down. He then drew his dagger and handed it to the younger man. "I want you to cut me a switch."

Robin winced. Shoulders slumping, he took the dagger and moved to a nearby tree. Finally settling on a limb that wasn't too long, was straight and was thin enough to bend and not bruise, he cut it off the tree and trimmed off any areas that could cut or otherwise harm him. He then walked back to his master. Head hung low, tears already pooling in his eyes, he held both the switch and the dagger out to Guy. "Here, master..." he whispered.

Guy took both, tucking the dagger into his belt and then wrapping his arm around Robin's shoulders. Gently turning the younger man to the side, he lightly swiped the switch across the younger man's backside; just enough to sting. "You don't lie to me. _Not ever_."

"No sir..." Robin's voice quivered sorrowfully. "...Not ever for any reason..." he choked out, tears already streaming down his face. It was a relief to be punished for the lie; he'd been feeling guilty about it from the moment he'd uttered it.

Dropping the switch, Guy wrapped his arms tightly around Robin and kissed his neck hard. "No matter how scared you are, you don't need to be alone in that fear."

At realizing he wasn't going to be given a hard punishment.. he'd be able to sit after without much pain, if any... Robin started crying vocally, holding tight to Guy and pressing close as possible.

Guy held Robin close and tight, rubbing the mark the switch had left on his bottom.

"I'm sorry, master..." Robin cried softly against Guy's chest. "So sorry. Regretted it the minute I said it..." he admitted, still crying, though the affection was calming him down.

"No more apologies," Guy murmured in his ear. "You're forgiven. Completely and utterly."

"...Felt awful lying... I... just didn' want you to be hurt and upset 'bout my dreams like I was. Was stupid..." Robin sighed softly, not apologizing- he'd been told not to- but explaining why he'd done what he did.

"I want you to share _everything_ with me, boy," Guy said seriously. "Whether you think it will upset me or not."

"Yessir..." Robin sniffled. "...Was bad of me to hide things... no matter the reason."

"Not bad," Guy disagreed. "But it was naughty."

Robin blushed, the term causing him to feel very young and childish. "Yessir. Was naughty." He snuggled a bit more. "Should I wash our clothes, sir? Then finish my bath?" He finally felt calm enough to step away if Guy gave him the order to.

Guy nodded. "I'll help you with the clothes. Then, when we return to the tent, I'll help you write a response to Will."

Robin looked up at that, smiling crookedly. "Thank you, Master ..."

Taking Robin by the hand, Guy led him back into the water. He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man, just holding him close and secure.

Robin blinked for a few seconds, that they weren't washing clothes or bathing, but he didn't need any coaxing to wrap his own arms and legs around his master again to snuggle close. "I only truly feel safe when I'm with you..." he admitted, in a shy whisper. "Even when I know I've been naughty and will be punished, I feel safest with you..."

"This is where you _are_ safest," Guy whispered, kissing the side of his head and then his neck. "With me, where I can look after you."

Robin nodded, carefully pressing against his master for more kisses. "...Glad you have me now... can't live without you..." he whispered.

"I feel exactly the same." Guy continued to kiss over the younger man's body. "Now that I have you."

Robin quivered in Guy's arms, managing to contain his vocal response to soft, if ragged, breathing. There was an occasional stifled whine. He didn't want to make any sounds that would draw someone else from the camp. Still... he loved being held and touched by his master and he wanted Guy to know it, so he responded as much as he could do without drawing attention. He tightened his arms around Guy's shoulders... tightened his legs that were wrapped around Guy's hips... pressed as close as he was able so that there was complete skin-to-skin contact between their torsos. The only way they could be closer would be if Guy decided to take him.

Guy slid his hands down over Robin's backside, giving a gentle but possessive squeeze. The water allowed them to press closer and tighter to each other and Guy was able to stroke and squeeze over every part of the other man's body. He pressed kisses and light nips over Robin's neck and chest.

Robin let out tiny, happy sighs as Guy's mouth moved over his skin. His fingers squeezed gently into Guy's shoulders as his body reacted to the affection.

Guy continued to kiss and gently nip, leaving marks on Robin's body that would be hidden under his clothes to anyone else.

Robin shivered as he whispered, in a tiny voice, "...Please, master... mark me. No one but us will know, but knowing..." He sighed, tightening his grip so that his body pressed more tightly to Guy.

Guy continued, biting and gently sucking on Robin's skin, leaving behind marks wherever his mouth came into the other man's skin. He was careful to make sure the marks stayed wherever would be covered by Robin's clothes but marked where he safely could.

Robin just closed his eyes and held tight to his master, focusing on the feeling of teeth and suction tugging on his skin. It made him highly sensitive and soon, every little touch was causing him to whimper softly in Guy's ear.

"I love you and _you're mine_," Guy whispered against Robin's skin. He gently squeezed Robin's backside and along his thighs.

"...Love you too... so much... belong to you..." Robin whispered back, tone honest and needy.

"No matter what happens," Guy promised. "You're _mine_. I won't let you go."

"No matter what happens, I'll always return to you..." Robin made his own promise, his voice soft and sincere.

"You'd better." Guy kissed his neck. "I won't _ever_ let you get away from me."

Robin sighed happily, slanting his head so Guy could continue kissing his neck. By this point, his entire body was sensitive. He'd _happily_ go back over Guy's knee for another switching if he was guaranteed kisses and bottom rubs after. He'd happily get on hands and knees and present himself, if it meant more attention from his master.

Guy gently kissed and sucked on Robin's neck, squeezing firmly along his back, bottom and thighs. He started kissing along the other man's chest.

Robin continued to grip onto Guy tightly with his hands and his legs. Leaning back slightly so Guy could reach his chest easier, he shivered and moaned softly. Even though the water was cool, he felt his body heating up from the attention and a very visible reaction began to occur.

Guy kissed down Robin's chest, gently nipping at the skin there and sliding his hand further down to grasp the younger man's member, beginning to stroke and rub.

Robin let out a tiny gasp as Guy began to work on him so intimately. "...Please, master... can... I need to..." He stiffened as he attempted to hold still and not begin thrusting against the older man, into his hand.

"Let go," Guy encouraged, starting to rub a bit more firmly. He continued pressing kisses and nips along Robin's skin.

Robin groaned and let his head fall forward onto Guy's shoulder as he began to thrust gently into his master's hand, trying to rub against the older man when he wasn't thrusting.

Guy varied the stroking and rubbing, going harder and faster and then slower and more sensual at other times. He kissed and nipped along Robin's stomach as well.

Robin began leaning far back into the water at this time, the buoyancy making it easy for him to stretch out so Guy could more easily reach various areas with his hands and mouth. He loosened his grip enough that his master could move easily, trusting that Guy wouldn't let him just float off into the water.

Guy grasped Robin close and tight, stroking and caressing the other man's member. He continued to bite, kiss and suck over the other man's skin, leaving marks wherever he could.

Robin found himself opening his legs wider as he continued to thrust against Guy's hand. He arched into the kisses and bites, trusting his master to keep him floating enough that he wouldn't go under water. His moans of need were quiet and soft, but they were also very clear.

"_Mine_." The uttered word was very clear with every touch, kiss, caress, stroke or squeeze. The word itself became a mere growl; a possessive, almost animal-like sound.

"_Yours_..." Robin's answering moan sounded almost as animalistic... like a cat in heat. If he hadn't been taking such care to remain quiet for the last several weeks, so much so that it was habit by now, the whole camp would have heard the needy, almost begging sound. As it was, they were lucky no one was close to shore, because his voice was still slightly louder than it normally would be. The weightless feeling of floating in the water while his Master lay claim to him was a heady feeling.

Clasping Robin's buttocks in his hands, Guy let his mouth slide lower. He kissed and nipped down the other man's chest, tongue swirling around Robin's member before taking it into his mouth, his grip firming.

Robin moaned softly as he felt Guy enveloping him with his mouth. He let himself relax and hold still so that his upper body would continue to float while his master held his bottom and gave pleasure to him. "..._Feels good, Master_..." he whispered, his voice just as needy and wanting, but back to the levels of quiet where only Guy could hear.

Guy squeezed Robin's buttocks in response, continuing to lick and tease and suck his member. One hand slid round to tightly grip the other man's hip, tightly and possessively.

Robin whimpered and moaned and whined low in his throat, beginning to thrust shallowly into his master's mouth. Floating made it easy for Guy to maneuver him into positions that he'd never be able to get into on land; made it possible to get angles they'd not got before, but it made it more difficult for Robin to get any type of traction. He was completely at his master's mercy as Guy ate him.

Guy moved and positioned Robin as he needed...as he wanted. Still licking and sucking at the younger man's member, he gripped Robin's hips tightly and possessively in both hands, squeezing and running his fingers over them.

Robin closed his eyes, continuing to whimper softly, careful not to thrash the way his body wanted to; the sucking sensation, coupled with the licking, while the rest of his body lay weightless in the water was beginning to overwhelm. "..._Yours_..." he whispered again in the neediest tone yet. He wanted to be claimed completely... deeply... rough and hard, if he were honest with himself. He wanted to feel Guy's ownership so fully, he'd be feeling it for the rest of the week.

Guy licked and sucked and then carefully, using his grip on Robin, lifted the younger man out of the water...carrying him to the bank; to the supplies he'd brought with them.

Robin was nearly incoherent by this point. He hadn't noticed Guy bringing anything with him other than dry, clean clothing, so didn't realize what the older man was doing. He whimpered and moaned softly as he was placed on the bank, feeling hot and flushed and achy with need for his Master's claim.

Guy kept one hand on Robin's back as his other reached into his pack, taking out what he'd brought. He coated himself in it and then pushed inside Robin, grasping the younger man's hips to hold him steady.

Robin let out a low, long moan as he felt his Master push in. He opened his legs a bit wider so that Guy could more easily shift and move as needed, arching his back so that his bottom raised slightly. He didn't get on his hands and knees; his Master hadn't placed him like that, and he wouldn't do that unless ordered to. The position of having his chest and stomach on the ground made things a bit tighter and he let out a happy little whine at the slight burn.

Guy leaned over, biting and gently sucking on the back of Robin's neck to leave a mark. At the same time, he began to thrust in and out of the other man; not too hard, but the strokes weren't gentle, either.

Robin let out tiny grunts as his master thrust into him, bracing himself with his hands so that the thrusts didn't shove him too much on the ground... just enough that it caused friction against his own swollen member. "..._Yours_..." he groaned, the sound still needy, though there was a sense of satisfaction in it. He obviously liked the less gentle treatment.

"_Mine_." Guy's response was barely recognisable. He sucked and gently bit his way down Robin's back, even as he continued to thrust deeper...harder...faster.

Robin closed his eyes and held on to the ground in front of him, the friction on his member becoming almost painful, it felt so good. What felt even better was feeling himself completely taken by his Master, the friction inside heating his entire body up. The deeper Guy went, the harder he pushed, the faster he moved in Robin; the better it felt. Robin began to let out tiny little keening sobs from the pleasure of it.

"Let go. Whenever you're ready," Guy growled into his ear. "You have permission." He squeezed Robin's hips, continuing to bite, suck, kiss.

Robin began to shudder, his breath catching in his throat and cutting off all sound as he began to release with an almost violent, earth-shattering force. His seed slicked the area under him, increasing the pleasure of his member being rubbed against the ground with each thrust of his Master. He clenched tightly around Guy, as if trying to keep his Master buried deep inside of him for as long as possible.

Guy released inside Robin, kissing the nape of the other man's neck and letting his body slump over Robin's, effectively pinning him to the ground.

Robin lay under his Master, his breathing ragged, though it was slowly returning to normal. He had felt Guy release inside of him, warmth pooling in his middle and he let out a happy sigh. The older man was still inside of him; Robin could feel him everywhere he touched, everywhere he_ had _touched. "...Love you, master..." he finally whispered, enjoying the feel of Guy's weight holding him down.

"I love you so much." Guy kissed the back of his neck, letting his hands ghost gently over the other man's hips. "I won't let you go," he promised. "I can't. You're in my blood. In my soul."

"...As you are mine..." Robin whispered raggedly.

Kissing Robin's shoulder, Guy finally withdrew and then lifted Robin into his arms, carrying him back into the water so they could now bathe.

* * *

The night after their bath was the first night in many where Robin didn't have the nightmares. Unfortunately, it didn't last. They returned the next night and continued to become progressively worse. Now the dreams alternated between Will and Guy being executed in horrible ways... and Guy and Will deciding he wasn't worth it and turning on him. The last was horrible in its own way, because deep down, he knew he wasn't worth it. And if it came down to them dying or turning on him, he wanted them to turn on him... but he also knew losing them that way would destroy him.

He needed to see Will. If he could see the other man, he was hopeful that it would chase the dreams away. To that end, he'd snuck out of camp again, avoiding John, Tuck and Marian. He'd also managed to sneak away from Guy. If he was caught, he wanted the older man to have deniability about their relationship. He'd travelled quickly and now was stood on a roof on the outskirts of Nottingham, looking down on a gathering crowd.

* * *

The people of Nottingham had been growing restless, with news of Robin reaching far and wide. The people weren't the problem, though. No; many of them believed in the Hood; thought him a hero.

It was the Cardinal who was the worst one. Standing on the balcony, announcing his intent to arrest Robin and have the man executed...Will's performance was more for the impatient Cardinal than it was for the people, as he voiced his promise to bring the Hood to justice...and silently vowed to do everything within his power to keep Robin safe.

Robin knew deep in his heart that the words Will was saying were meant to fool the cardinal. Still... it hurt to hear them and, combined with the terrible dreams he'd been having of his masters either dying horribly because of him, or turning on him themselves, it didn't take much to convince himself that he needed to poke the bear a bit. To let them know it wouldn't be that easy to capture the Hood. And if it also let Will know he was in the area watching? That would be a bonus. So, he'd notched an arrow and shot it straight into the wanted poster of him that hung closest to the Cardinal and Will.

He didn't wait to see a reaction; instead, he'd quickly moved his location and left enough evidence by the wall that they would think he'd retreated back into the forest and would waste time looking for him. He then stealthily made his way to Will's home and snuck in, hiding in the shadows so that he could make his presence known once he was certain Will was safely alone.

* * *

The Cardinal's men had been quick to give chase. Will had joined them long enough to keep up appearances, but he'd headed to his home as soon as he could do so without drawing suspicion. He'd received no warning that Robin would be leaving the forest. If there was no message waiting for him, he'd ride there himself, under cover of darkness, to find out what had happened.

Robin stayed hidden when Will first entered his home, not moving in case the cardinal or soldiers had accompanied Will. He wouldn't move until Will had secured the front door and the chance of someone walking in and seeing him (putting Will in danger of either being found out or having to arrest Robin) was no longer a possibility.

Securing the door behind him, Will quickly headed to the coop, to check if a messenger hawk had returned with a message from either Robin or Guy; unlikely, but it was possible.

Robin took a few moments to drink in the sight of his Master as Will secured the door. As soon as Will headed toward the coop, though, he stepped out of the shadows and quickly followed the other man, staying out of sight of any openings to the outside that, should someone be nosy, they wouldn't notice his presence. "Will..." he said softly, hesitantly, in a whisper.

Will turned, immediately, on hearing his name. When he saw Robin, he did the only thing he _could_ do; he stepped up to the other man and hugged him. Tightly.

Robin sunk into the other man's embrace, holding on just as tightly. After weeks of dreaming that Will had been executed, it was a relief to wrap his arms around him and feel him breathing. "You're okay..." he whispered again, his voice catching on sudden and unexpected tears.

Will kissed Robin's shoulder, letting his hand slide up the other man's shirt for skin-to-skin contact. He'd missed Robin terribly and just being able to hold onto the other man calmed and soothed something hurting inside him.

"I missed you so much... was so scared for you... couldn't stand another day not seeing you..." Robin babbled softly, tears falling gently down his face.

Pulling Robin in tighter, Will let his hands slide under Robin's shirt, over his back, and then stripped both the hood and shirt from him. "Does anyone know you're here?" he asked softly.

"No, sir..." Robin quickly admitted, even though he knew it would likely get him in trouble. He had promised not to lie to Guy; he wouldn't lie to Will either. "I snuck out before anyone else would see me and made sure Guy was occupied so he wouldn't see me either..." He swallowed hard, his arms reflexively hugging Will and he nuzzled against the other man's shoulder before loosening his grip enough that Will could move him if he chose.

Will let his fingers run through Robin's hair and then slid his hands down to the other man's waist, pushing his britches down. He shifted the other man's legs enough to remove the boots, making it easier to remove the britches entirely, leaving Robin naked.

Robin bit his lip and shivered, but fully submitted to Will, not fighting in the least. Once naked, he stood tall, not hiding from his master, though he did flush slightly and look toward the ground.

Will reached out, his fingers grazing Robin's chin, encouraging the younger man to look at him. Pressing a chaste kiss to the other man's lips, he then led Robin over to one of the chairs, hand cupping the other man's backside possessively.

Robin looked up, a shamed look in his eye. He knew he'd done wrong. He went where Will led, though, the possessiveness helping calm him, even as his guilty shame grew.

Sitting down, Will drew Robin across his lap, adjusting the younger man's position until his bottom was the highest point of his body. Letting one hand rest on Robin's right buttock, he said, "We talked about you letting me know when you're coming to Nottingham." He lifted his hand and brought it down in a hard smack, then rested his hand on Robin's left cheek. "Was I unclear in my expectations?" Another hard swat.

Robin inhaled sharply at the hard smacks. Will wasn't playing games, it was obvious. This was going to hurt a lot. Taking a slow breath and letting it out so that he could speak without his voice cracking and making it difficult to understand, he answered, "No, sir. You were very clear..." His voice wobbled a bit and he felt his stomach sink as he finally acknowledged that he'd disobeyed direct orders from his Masters; Will's order that he was to let him know if he was coming... and Guy's order that he not sneak off alone.

Will landed another pair of hard smacks, just below the first, then let his palm rest across both cheeks. "I would give almost _anything_ to see you, but I won't sacrifice your life or your freedom to do that." He delivered another two hard smacks.

Robin's eyes were already tearing up. By the sixth smack, the tears began to fall down his face rapidly and his breath caught. "I'm sorry, Master. A... all I could think about was how much I needed to see you..." he whispered, in a choked voice. "...Didn't think about how naughty I was being to do it the way I was..." His time with Guy had altered some of his thinking, even if it hadn't altered his behavior entirely. Instead of calling himself bad or trying to excuse his actions, he was able to admit immediately he'd been wrong and naughty.

"If you need to see me, you tell Guy. So that he and I can make arrangements when it's _safe_ to do so." Will delivered a firm smack to each sit spot and thigh and then let his hand rub over the already pink skin. "So that we don't risk _losing_ you." He began to swat again from the crest of Robin's bottom.

"Ye...yessir..." Robin let out a tiny sob but didn't try and get away or block the hard swats. He knew he'd messed up badly. Bad dreams and missing Will terribly wasn't a good excuse for ignoring the method they'd set up for him to see his other Master. He'd been impatient and headstrong and wrong. "I'm sorry. I knew better. I should have done what I knew..." he said sadly, letting out another tiny sob. It was distressing that, after a lengthy separation, the first thing his Master needed to do was spank him for naughtiness... a bad decision that he knew better and didn't have to make.

"Even if you couldn't _wait_ for Guy to send a message, at least he could have come with you. Made sure you stayed safe and _didn't draw attention by shooting an arrow at that wanted picture_." For the last half of that sentence, Will swatted over Robin's sit spots and thighs, making it clear just how strongly he viewed that kind of reckless behaviour by targeting the more sensitive areas.

Robin's breath caught in his throat as the more sensitive areas were targeted with the hard smacks. It was impossible to hold still at that point and he began to squirm helplessly at the burn that he felt on his bottom. "Wa... wan... wanted to make a scene..." he admitted, half apologetically repentant and half defiant; some of his normal impetuous bravado shining through despite his desire to be a good boy for his Master.

Hearing the defiance, Will took a tighter grip on Robin as he pushed the younger man's legs apart, exposing the inner thighs which he set about swatting. "I know what you wanted to do, but those kinds of actions are dangerous. Especially without telling me so I could make sure you were able to get away safely if you weren't as quick as you thought."

Robin sobbed as his inner thighs were targeted, the unexpected burn on the sensitive area impossible to ignore. "_No... please, _Master... I'm _sorry_... I_ know _I _was bad_... _Should have told Master Guy_... Shouldn't have snu..._snuck _off!" he confessed, his body wriggling like a hooked worm, only Will's tight grip on him keeping him in place for punishment. He was beyond holding himself still or holding in the tears.

"You aren't bad." Will's hand rested on Robin's bottom, gently rubbing the heated skin. "_You aren't bad_. I don't want to lose you." His voice was ragged, letting the other man hear how worried and scared he'd been. "I wouldn't have been able to bear it...if they'd taken you and I couldn't save you." His breath hitched slightly as tears pooled in his own eyes.

On hearing Will's words and hearing the hitched breathing, Robin risked a glance over his shoulder. Through his own tears, he could see the tears in Will's eyes, and it made him feel horrible. Horrible and guilty. "...I was wrong..." he whispered in a shaky voice, before facing forward again and forcing himself to go limp over Will's lap. "I... I deserve to be punished, Master... I'll try not to fight or argue anymore..." he said, in a tiny voice that was filled with all the guilt that was now weighing on him.

Will's first instinct was to call the spanking done; give in to his impulse and wrap his arms around Robin, cuddling the younger man tightly on his lap. But he could hear the guilt lingering in Robin's voice; and if he stopped the punishment, it probably wouldn't help either of them to feel better in the long-term.

"I love you so much," Will whispered, like it was a confession. "You have _no right_ to risk taking yourself from me." Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand and resumed swatting.

Robin quivered as the spanking began anew, but he felt too heartsick over the fact that he'd scared his master so badly that Will was crying because of him to voice any further complaint or argument in favor of leniency. He knew it would be difficult not to fight, though. It hurt terribly, so he reached down and wrapped his arms around Will's leg and held on tightly. Pressing his face against the other man's leg, he took comfort in the fact that even if his backside was being roasted because of his bad decision, Will still loved and wanted him. He was important to his Master. He had to be, didn't he? Why would Will bother with making sure he knew how wrong he was, if he didn't care or want him?

Will's grip tightened on Robin, making sure he could stroke and caress the other man's bare skin, even as he forced himself to continue spanking. "_You're_ _mine_." His voice cracked on the word, showing just how emotional he was. "I need you _so much_." He slipped one leg over Robin's, so he could keep the other man in place, and began targeting more swats to his sit spots and thighs. "And if you make me risk losing you again...I'll be taking off my belt."

Robin let out a tiny sob at the promise- he knew that's what it was- and went limp. "_Yessir_... not _'lowed _to do stuff that could take me from you... _belong to you and Master Guy_... gotta be careful and let you take care of me and be _good_ for you..." he choked out, before sobbing softly. He knew he'd been very wrong to just sneak out and leave Guy behind. He'd compounded the wrongness by deliberately drawing attention to himself. He deserved for his bottom to hurt; to not be able to sit comfortably. He deserved the words of censure, along with the correction. "..._Sorry, Master_..." he managed to choke out again between sobs, his tone completely contrite and repentant. Any defiance or lack of understanding was completely gone from his voice. He knew he was wrong. He knew why and how. He knew there was no excuse. The fact he was being punished was a relief and that was also clear in his tone.

Will delivered a final few smacks and then stopped. Finally giving in to his urges, he gathered Robin into his arms and hugged the other man tightly to himself, taking Robin's full weight so he could keep it off his bottom. He kissed Robin's neck and ear, murmuring, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, master..." Robin cried against Will's shoulder, snuggling as close as he was able. Even slight movement caused a burning ache to spread over his bottom. He couldn't see, but he knew there had to be marks from the punishment; evidence of how much he had scared his master with his willful disobedience. "...Was having such bad dreams... couldn't stay away any more... but did it all wrong. I knew better and I still did it wrong and I'm so sorry..." He sobbed.

"_I want you_." Will uttered the words in an intense whisper into Robin's ear. "I want you in my arms. To hold you so tight and never let you go. But I can't have that at the expense of you risking your life. I'd never come back from it if I lost you."

Robin nodded mutely. He felt the same way about Will and Guy and he felt keenly how unfair he'd been to do what he'd done. He'd been selfish. "...Sorry, Master. Didn't think 'bout how you would feel. How Master Guy would feel. Was selfish and childish..." He sobbed softly, still crying, but slowly calming as Will comforted him.

Will brushed a kiss over his hair and then kissed a bit more firmly. His arms remained tight around Robin, hand stroking in slow circles over the other man's back.

Robin responded to the kisses, instinctively slanting his head so that his neck and ear were more exposed and easier to reach. His sobbing slowly ebbed until he was just lying in his master's arms crying quietly, both from pain and from guilt that hadn't fully gone away. Will wasn't the only one he'd disobeyed, after all. Swallowing between sniffles, he asked, in a tiny, heartsick voice, "..._Forgive me, master_?"

"_Always_." Will's response was given immediately and without hesitation. He kissed just below Robin's ear and then the lobe, then kissed his neck and shoulder. "I love you so much," he reiterated.

"Love you too, Master... so much... was so worried... needed to see you... needed you..." Robin admitted, in a tiny voice. He wasn't trying to give excuses now; just trying to let Will know how tormented he'd been being separated and how much he'd been missed.

"I know. I know, because I feel exactly the same way," Will said quietly. "I needed to see you. I think I would have ridden out into Sherwood even if there had been a message from you or Guy to explain today."

Robin sniffled, feeling slightly better at knowing Will had wanted to ride out to see him just as much. "...Should have been more patient..." he whispered in chagrin, as he realized that maybe if he'd waited, he would have been able to see his master without causing so much fear, worry and upheaval.

Will tightened his embrace. "It's not easy to be separate from you," he admitted quietly. "The letters aren't enough. They don't let me hold you. Touch you. Comfort you. Putting my feelings for you down on parchment seems woefully inadequate."

Robin snuggled as close as he could, nuzzling against Will's chest. "Wanna feel you... hear you... give myself to you..." He sniffled. "...Can't do that on paper and it always feels like I never say enough..." he whispered. Truth was, he felt like he couldn't really say anything. If the missives were ever intercepted by the Cardinal, they would be incriminating and he had to make certain that he was as brief as possible, so that Will could somehow finagle an excuse that would get him away safely, should that ever happen.

Will's fingers stroked over the nape of Robin's neck, squeezing gently. "We have time now," he whispered in the younger man's ear. "Time for you to give yourself to me...for me to take what belongs to me..."

Robin shivered and pressed closer, slanting his head so his neck was more vulnerable. "...I belong to you, master. Please... take what's yours... I want to feel you own me..." he admitted, with a slight blush and a very needy tone.

Kissing Robin's neck and shoulder, Will murmured, "I'll carry you through to the bed. Where it'll be more comfortable."

Quivering in place, Robin nodded. "...Yes, master... thank you..." His whisper was breathless and _grateful_. He'd honestly been afraid Will wouldn't want him like that.

Will carefully lifted Robin into his arms and carried him through to the bedchamber, pressing kisses to every part of his body he could reach.

Robin wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders, snuggling close as he was carried, kissing Will's shoulder and neck as they went.

Inside, Will carefully lay Robin on the bed, on his stomach, and then began to kiss and caress his way over the other man's skin. At the same time, he pulled his own clothes free, leaving himself naked.

Robin shivered and whimpered as Will began to kiss and caress. It didn't take long at all for him to rouse. He'd been wanting and needing his Master since almost the day he left; only the presence of his other Master enabling him to handle the separation. He managed to leave himself as Will positioned him, even though his body urged him to open his legs wide and push his backside up in invitation.

"I love you." Will kept repeating the words as he kissed and caressed, his own body becoming aroused the more he touched and stroked. He'd brought what he needed with him and coated his finger before carefully pushing it inside Robin.

Robin groaned softly as Will breached his body. His bottom was very sore, but his Master's finger felt so good, the two sensations warred against each other until the spanked skin actually began to feel good to him. He groaned a bit more loudly and buried his face against the cover, biting down on it in an attempt to keep his moans and sounds of arousal quiet, too used to having to hide his reactions from the outside.

His other hand squeezed and firmly stroked down Robin's back, even as Will continued to probe and explore inside the other man. He kissed Robin's neck, inhaling the other man's scent.

Robin groaned softly, biting onto the bedding even more firmly in an attempt to muffle his sounds of pleasure, though Will would hear them clearly. Despite his efforts to stay put and not move, he couldn't help but open his legs further and push his bottom up so it was easier for Will to touch. Tears pooled in his eyes as he realized his Master Will was finally going to claim him completely.

Will kissed and nuzzled the back of Robin's neck as he withdrew his finger and then coated his member. He pushed carefully and slowly inside Robin, fingers gripping the younger man tight.

Robin closed his eyes tight, tears spilling down his cheeks, as he felt Will push inside. It felt so good, feeling his Master slide into him, stretching and filling him. He moaned softly, opening his mouth and releasing the bedding as he began to pant with need.

Will began to thrust into Robin, holding him tight and steady, kissing his neck and down his spine. His hands slid over the other man's hips, holding onto them possessively.

Robin let out a tiny sob as Will began thrusting, each push inside of him feeling exquisitely painful as his Master's hips slapped against the skin of his punished bottom, while Will's member stretched and filled him with pleasure. The contrast made his head spin and he gripped onto the bed to hold himself steady, grateful that Will was holding onto him so tightly and possessively, as it helped tether him to the moment and not lose complete control so quickly.

Will began to gently scrape his teeth over Robin's skin; to lightly scratch with his nails. He started to thrust harder and deeper.

Robin groaned at feeling teeth and nails against his skin, the areas Will marked becoming as sensitive as his bottom. Will's thrusts weren't gentle; and the smacks his hips made against Robin's backside were just as hard- the flaming ache had reignited and was kept aflame by his Master claiming him. Robin slanted his head so his throat was exposed at the same time he opened his legs further; arched his back so his bottom would push up higher. And then he was begging. "...Please, Master... harder... deeper... wanna feel you own me inside and out, even when you aren't in me... wanna wear your marks... wanna know there's no question I belong to you... _please_..." He sobbed.

The nips became a bit stronger, though Will was very careful not to harm. He kissed the marks he left behind, pushing deeper and thrusting harder. "You're mine," he whispered in Robin's ear, before nipping the lobe.

"Yours, Master... completely and forever..." Robin sobbed. Unable to help himself he began to rock back and forth so that he was meeting Will, thrust for thrust, causing his mate to not only go deeper, but to smack against his bottom harder as well. He'd be very sore when they finished, but by this point, the pain felt as good as the friction inside of him and he _wanted_ it.

Will pressed a hard kiss to Robin's neck and then similar ones along his shoulder and back. His own release was getting close; he could feel himself swelling and growing inside the other man.

Robin's member was hard and aching by this point, the pain from the punishment enabling him to hold out longer than he would have been able to otherwise, but it was fast reaching a point where the pain was going to send him over the edge. "...Master..." he begged, pressing his neck back against Will's mouth,_ hoping _the mark left would be visible for a long time. Clenching his muscles to hold Will deep inside of him.

Will kissed and pressed tightly to Robin, adding more pressure to the mark on Robin's neck. "Any time," he whispered. "You can let go any time."

Hearing Will's permission, Robin immediately let go, his body beginning to spasm and clench around his Master, panting, groaning and sobbing as he released.

Will's own release followed a short moment later and he let himself slump forward on top of Robin, peppering the other man's skin with gentle kisses.

Robin collapsed under Will, on top of his own mess, his body shivering uncontrollably. He felt completely drained, the combination of such strong emotion and pain from the punishment with the strong emotion and vigorous claiming, leaving him limp and extremely pliant. "Master Will... love you..." he whispered, in a hoarse voice. "...Belong to you..." he promised, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Kissing Robin's shoulder, Will carefully moved him so that he was no longer in the stain, without withdrawing. "Go to sleep," he murmured, stroking the side of Robin's face. "I love you."

Robin nuzzled against Will's hand, snuggling as close as he was able to in the position Will had placed him. It felt almost like his Master was blanketing him; and he felt so safe, secure and wanted that it didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep.

Will settled them both comfortably, stroking Robin's hair and face while the younger man slept.

* * *

When Robin finally woke, he didn't know how much time had passed. What he did know was that he was very sore; not just from the spanking, but from the vigorous activity he had been a part of prior to sleeping. He desperately needed a bath.

Will was still inside Robin, embracing him tightly, lips pressed against his neck. When he sensed Robin wake, he nuzzled into the other man.

At feeling Will shift inside of him and his Master's lips on his neck, Robin was almost immediately aroused. Blushing faintly at how easily his body responded to the other man, he said, in a shaky voice, "...Love you, Master..."

"I love you. So much." Will kissed Robin's ear. "I think maybe we both need to bathe," he murmured.

Robin pressed his ear closer to Will's mouth, letting out a needy little sigh. "...Love you, master..." he breathed out. "...Please, Master... please claim me again before we bathe? Want to feel you moving in me again..." he admitted, almost bashfully.

Will kissed the lobe of Robin's ear, beginning to shift inside the other man. "We've spent too long apart," he whispered.

"Much too long," Robin whispered back, arching his back so that Will could push inside him more easily. He groaned softly as the soreness and sting reignited, along with an itch that only Will could scratch. "Need you so much, Master..." he whimpered softly.

Will moved slowly and steadily inside the other man, keeping the thrusts gentle and slow. His kisses were soft and gentle to Robin's skin.

Robin let out tiny needy sighs and whimpers, but didn't push for anything hard or fast; he needed his Master's gentleness and care as much as he needed his possessive, hard claiming.

Continuing to move gently and slowly, Will also kissed and caressed gently and slowly, soothing the sting from the marks left by his rougher claiming.

"I'm yours, Master... completely..." Robin whimpered softly, the gentleness easing him. To his shock, his body began to spasm as his release caught him by surprise, tiny choked, panting noises escaping as his body clenched around Will.

Will released inside Robin, letting his body slump over the other man's and kissing his neck.

Robin smiled at feeling Will on top of him and in him, turning his head just enough Will would see the smile. He gave a tiny, self-satisfied giggle, blushing at the sound but unable to stop it.

Will pressed a light, gentle kiss to Robin's lips, running his fingers through the other man's hair. "I think we both need a bath now."

Robin kissed back just as gently, almost chastely. Smiling, he quietly answered, "Yessir... a bath sounds good."

Carefully withdrawing, Will gathered Robin into his arms and carried him through to the bathing area. The water would be cool now, but it would at least be good enough.

Robin relaxed in Will's arms as he was carried in to the bath. He wondered if he shouldn't walk on his own, take care of his Master, but Will had stood and picked him up before he'd had a chance to ask. And he found he liked being taken care of, even if it did make him feel a bit young and childish to a small degree. "I love you, sir..." he whispered.

"I love you. So very much." Will kissed Robin's head, cuddling him tightly to himself. He didn't let go even to climb into the bath; though he did so very carefully, so he wouldn't slip or drop the other man.

Robin held tight to his Master as Will climbed into the bath with him, wanting to make it as easy for the other man as possible. The coolness of the water didn't bother him. He'd got used to the cold stream that he and Guy bathed in frequently. It was a bit unusual being in such a tiny amount of water, but he liked being close to Will, so that didn't bother him. He waited for Will to get comfortable, then shifted so he could snuggle against the other man, his head on Will's shoulder and his face pressed against Will's chest, just below the neck.

Will stroked his fingers through Robin's hair, kissing the top of his head. "I'm glad I can hold you like this," he whispered. "I missed you so much. When Guy gets here, we'll talk about being together more and how to make sure it happens."

"Thank you, Master..." Robin whispered. "...I really need that if I don't want to be tempted to be naughty..." he admitted sheepishly. As much as he hated being punished (his bottom was still sore from the spanking), he hated being away from Will and Guy more. He knew if he was away from either of them for too long, he'd be sneaking off to try and see them, scalded backside or no.

Will stroked and then squeezed the nape of Robin's neck. "I'd much prefer having you with me like this than taking you over my knee as the first thing when we see each other," he said honestly, letting his hand slide down Robin's back and over his bottom.

Robin whimpered softly, but didn't shift away from Will's hand. He deserved to be sore after what he'd done and having his Master touch him was comforting, even if it did sting. "I like this better too..." he admitted quietly. "I don't like being spanked... means I was bad and I feel really guilty when I've been bad and have to be punished..." He nuzzled against Will's chest.

Will kissed his neck. "You aren't bad," he reiterated. "You might be naughty sometimes, but you're not bad. And when you're spanked, you're forgiven. Completely. But it won't _ever_ change how much I love you," he promised.

Robin slanted his head so his neck was exposed and vulnerable. "I was _very _naughty... thank you for forgiving me..." he whispered.

"I couldn't do anything else," Will whispered into his neck. "I love you and I need you so much. My heart is yours."

Robin smiled up at Will, sweetly, before leaning in and kissing under his lover's chin. "All of me is yours..." he said softly, in promise and acknowledgement.

Will gently kissed his lips and then picked up the soap and cloth to begin washing the younger man.

Robin blushed slightly and bit his mouth, but left himself loose so that Will could wash him easily. Both Guy and Will seemed to enjoy caring for him in this way, bathing him, and he had to admit to himself that he liked it. But it also tended to make him feel very young, which left him feeling vulnerable. Maybe that was the point, though. He was meant to be vulnerable and reliant on his Masters.

Will continued to wash Robin's body, being very careful when he reached the other man's bottom and thighs, patting gently to clean them off. Every so often, he would kiss Robin's cheek or neck.

Robin did his best not to whimper or squirm as his bottom and thighs were washed. He didn't want Will feeling badly for having needed to punish him. Still, he couldn't help but shift slightly and catch his breath while it was being done. He nuzzled against Will's chest, pressing feather-light kisses to the older man's skin.

Will set the soap and cloth down and just cuddled Robin close to himself, kissing his head, ears and neck repeatedly. "I'm not going to let you go," he promised. "You're _mine_."

"I am... always..." Robin said softly. "If you ordered it, I'd give myself up..." he said, fully believing that to be true. Of course, he knew Will would never ask him to do that- it would mean his death- but if Will or Guy ever told him to do so? He'd do it and trust that they had some way of saving him.

"I wouldn't." Will responded without hesitation. "I'd never ask you to do anything that would risk your life. No matter what. If there was ever any choice where I'd have to give you up or leave here...I'd go to the forest with you. No hesitation."

"I know..." Robin whispered, leaning up so he could look into Will's eyes. "I know you'd never do anything but what was best for me... that's why I'd do it, though. If you asked, I know you'd have a very good reason for doing so and you'd do everything possible to protect me..." He smiled innocently. "I trust you with everything I am..."

Will stroked the side of his face and then gently kissed him. "I love you." Another kiss. "And I am _always_ on your side." A third kiss. "No matter what, don't ever forget that."

"I won't..." Robin leaned in and kissed him back gently, chastely, before letting himself slip back down into the water with his head on Will's chest.

Will gently stroked along Robin's head, only glancing up when he heard someone at the door. With a frown, he carefully sat up and then climbed out of the water, helping Robin out as well. "Wait in the bedroom." He picked up a blanket and wrapped it around himself...so he could seem like he'd been indisposed.

Biting his lip, Robin quickly obeyed, moving into the bedroom. Pulling the soiled bedding off the bed, he left it on a pile in the corner, then carefully sat on the pile of linen, prepared to pull it over himself if he needed to hide.

Will waited long enough to be sure Robin was ready to hide and then unbolted the front door and opened it. His breath came out in a sigh of relief and he stepped back, motioning for the other man to come into the house.

Guy stepped inside, closing and bolting the door before turning to Will. He looked tired...exhausted. As if he'd been riding hard and then had no sleep. "Is he here?" he demanded, voice rough.

Will nodded and motioned for Guy to follow him into the bedroom.

Robin had heard the question from the other room and knew who had arrived. He'd clambored to his feet quickly, but stayed in the corner. He knew Guy had to be very upset with him, so didn't want to do anything until the older man told him he could.

As soon as he entered the bedroom and saw Robin, Guy quickly walked over and pulled him into a tight, hard embrace. "You don't _ever_ leave like that," he whispered.

Robin quickly wrapped his arms around Guy and held on tightly. It was obvious he'd scared and upset the other man greatly and guilt speared through him at the knowledge.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, the guilt carrying through clearly. "I know better. I know not to just leave like that..." he admitted in shame. "I wanted my own way and was afraid you'd tell me I had to wait. It was horrible unfair to you and very... naughty..." He grimaced at the last word. Will had said he wasn't bad, though, and it seemed disrespectful to keep calling himself that when he'd been told otherwise.

Guy held Robin tightly to himself, stroking down the other man's neck and back. He breathed deeply, inhaling the other man's scent. "The Cardinal knows you're in Nottingham, but he now believes you've returned to the forest. He can't quite decide if I'm incompetent or you're just a lot smarter than I am."

Will took a step forward. "The Cardinal spoke to you?"

"He had me come to him as soon as I arrived in Nottingham. It's why I didn't get here earlier," Guy answered. "He interrogated me all night."

Robin stiffened at that news, stepping back and giving Guy a guilt filled, stricken look. "I put you at risk..."

"You put _yourself_ at risk more than you did me," Guy said. "You drew his attention. You're fortunate he has no idea anyone here would aid you, let alone myself and Will."

Robin swallowed hard. "I'd deserve being caught for my stupidity and childish willfulness. You don't deserve to be hurt because I disobeyed you..." he whispered, blinking back tears.

Guy reached out and rested his hand on Robin's shoulder, drawing the younger man back into a tight embrace. "I would do _anything_ to keep you safe," he whispered in Robin's ear. "But you have to help me do that."

"Yessir..." Robin responded with a sniffle, pressing as close to Guy as possible in order to reassure himself that the older man was alright.

Guy stroked his hand down Robin's head and to his neck. "I'm going to punish you. For disobeying me. For running away," he said seriously.

Robin sniffled again, but nodded. "Yes, Master," he said sadly. He saw no point in telling Guy he'd been punished by Will. It would be evident soon enough. If he hadn't already noticed. Although he'd likely need to confess why Will had punished him. At some point.

Guy hugged Robin a bit tighter and then walked over to the bed. Taking a seat, he drew Robin across his lap and rested his hand on the younger man's bottom. "I see you've already been punished by your other master."

Will stepped over to sit on the bed next to Guy, beside Robin's head, and took the younger man's hands in his. "He disobeyed both of us."

"I was really, really naughty..." Robin's voice quivered in a high pitch, just short of wailing. "...Just wanted to see Master Will, but did it all wrong..." he choked out.

"You didn't need to leave without saying anything," Guy scolded. "You put yourself in unnecessary danger and made the Cardinal look towards you for nothing more than putting an arrow through a picture." As he spoke, he withdrew the switch from where he'd placed it in his sword belt.

Robin felt the movement and glanced over his shoulder, whimpering when he saw the switch. "Was naughty as lying?" he asked, in a tiny voice.

Will squeezed Robin's hands as Guy said, "By doing something so reckless and dangerous, you could have taken yourself away from us. That's _worse_ than lying, because we could have lost you."

"And you are too important," Will said. "Too important to us to risk losing."

Robin slumped at that, holding onto Will's hands tightly. "Sorry, master. Didn't think of danger. Didn't think of _anything_ I _should_ have..."

"Which is why you're getting punished," Guy said. "To help you remember next time." He brought the switch down; not too hard, but more stinging.

Robin hissed softly at the sting but managed to not move beyond holding onto Will's hand more tightly and a slight kick of his legs.

Guy brought the switch down a second and third time, each one still at the same force as the first. "If you want to come and see Will, you tell me. You don't just sneak out without a word and put yourself in danger." He landed another two stripes from the switch.

"Yessir..." Robin whispered, his voice high pitched and sounding clogged... obviously fighting his need to cry. He didn't want to make Guy feel bad about punishing him when he deserved every stripe. His grip on Will's hand was gradually becoming tighter as the switch reignited the burning ache of his previous punishment and tears pooled in his eyes before gently sliding down his face. "...I'm to ask you for permission, wait for you to bring me or say I can go..." That hadn't been what Guy said, but it was what Robin heard. He didn't seem to quite grasp the part about danger to himself bothering them.

Will squeezed his hands. "It's not just about you not asking for permission or telling us that you're going," he said seriously. "It's more about you not putting yourself in danger."

Guy let his other hand rest on Robin's lower back, still bringing the switch down with careful force so that there was no risk of breaking the skin. "You told me you'd been having bad dreams where Will is killed and you're not able to save him. You know how much that would hurt if it was a reality. Do you think we don't feel _exactly_ the same way about you?"

Robin"s voice shook as he said, with a hint of confusion, "But I was really careful so they wouldn't catch me..." The fact he'd deliberately done something to catch the Cardinal's attention for no real purpose seemed to allude him. He'd been more worried about Guy being questioned, than the fact the Cardinal was actively seeking him again because of the thumb to the nose he'd given the man.

"You shot an arrow into a wanted poster," Guy said. "You did something that was issuing a challenge to the Cardinal."

"And for what purpose?" Will asked. "You weren't trying to save someone or put something right. You just wanted to cause a scene."

Robin whimpered at those words, not having any excuse for those actions. "Was being naughty for no good reason," he blurted, before starting to vocally cry, his hands trying to pull from Will's in an attempt to block his bottom.

Will tightened his hold on Robin's hands, even as Guy set the switch down and began to swat with his hand; mildly, because he knew it would still hurt. "You were naughty for taking those kinds of chances with your life," he said. "I was terrified I'd get to Nottingham to find you imprisoned. Or worse." A hoarse, emotional note crept into his voice. With no way of knowing, his ride to Nottingham had been torture.

Robin squirmed frantically. The pain from Will's punishment had reignited and now was multiplied tenfold. He'd not be able to sit for the next week without pain... the sting would probably last into the next week. He'd gladly have it last _a month_ if it took that tone from Guy's voice. "I'm sorry, master... I didn't think... was wrong. I'm sorry!" he sobbed, still squirming frantically.

The swats were little more than pats by this point; an emphasis for what Guy was saying. "You didn't think. You didn't stop to think past needing to see Will. And if that's all you did...if all you did was come here to find him...you wouldn't be in nearly as much trouble. Risking _your life_ is by far the naughtiest thing."

Robin's squirming was beginning to slow, his body too tired from bad sleep and the day's activities to keep the movement up, especially when he knew he deserved to be punished. "I... in trouble cuz I took unneeded ch... chances..." he gasped between tears.

Will leaned down to kiss the tears from Robin's cheeks, still holding onto his hands.

"Why?" Guy rested his hand on Robin's backside. "Was it the same dream again? Or did you have another, worse one?"

Robin paused, then slumped and just began to sob. "You both were caught and executed, and I couldn't save you!" he wailed. "I couldn't do anything at all. But..." He swallowed. "But then I started dreaming that you didn't want me anymore and you gave me to him... he didn't kill me. He made me live, knowing I was alone and that my masters never really wanted me..." His voice was soft and slightly scared, afraid the dream would hurt or anger them. He knew in his head it wasn't real or true.

"That's not true." Will leaned down to press a gentle, lingering kiss to Robin's lips. "We _always_ want you." He glanced up at Guy, who had a more thoughtful look on his face. "What are you thinking of?"

"Actions are worth more than words, no matter how heartfelt they are." Guy shifted Robin carefully, placing him face down on the bed with Guy's own body pinning him down. He then held his hand out to Will.

Knowing what Guy wanted, Will passed him the oil. He watched, grasping Robin's hands still, as Guy removed his own britches, coated his member and pushed into Robin, careful not to harm, but without more preparation than the oil.

Holding onto Will's hands tightly, Robin couldn't help but stiffen slightly as Guy lay on top of him; his bottom really hurt by this point, but he relaxed almost immediately, the feeling of his Master blanketing him providing comfort. He let out a tiny grunt as he felt Guy push into him. It was unexpected and not entirely comfortable, since he wasn't aroused in the least, but it didn't hurt and knowing it was his Master, it didn't bother him either. He took a slow, quivering breath and widened his legs for Guy, arching his back enough to give the older man a good angle to take what he wanted, then sighed. "...Yours..." he said, in a teary voice, a slight hint of relief and a slight hint of question in it; as if needing confirmation that he wasn't imagining this... that his Master was claiming him for no other reason than he wanted to claim.

"_Mine_," Guy whispered; or, more accurately, growled. "I _want_ you and I _need_ you. Just as strong as you need me." He began to thrust into Robin, going gently and slowly at first.

It was the tone of voice, as much as the words, combining with the thrusts that had Robin relaxing, submitting completely to his Master's control and claim. Letting out tiny moans and whimpers as he felt Guy moving inside him, he whispered, "...Feels good. You moving inside me, filling me up, rubbing... feels so good, Master..." He wasn't exaggerating. He might not be aroused and begging, but it_ did _feel good. Like a massage inside his body; a massage that left no doubt who he belonged to. He widened his legs further and pulled his knees forward enough to leave himself wide open. Guy would be able to move as fast, hard or deep as he wanted without any interruption. Robin gently squeezed Will's hands, shifting his head enough that he could look up at his other master with an accepting, hopeful look.

"You feel good," Guy murmured against Robin's neck, before kissing it and gently nipping with his teeth. "You feel good surrounding me, where I can take you as hard or as slow as I like." He began to thrust harder and faster inside the other man.

Will raised Robin's hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to each one. "We both love you so very much," he promised.

"Love you too... both of you... so much... so scared of losing you..." Robin's voice caught at the thought and he took a slow breath and forced himself to concentrate on Guy moving in him instead of the darker thoughts. He was beginning to feel sensitive inside, the friction the older man provided beginning to spark a slight interest in his member. He stayed where Guy had put him, bottom slightly elevated for Guy's ease, and let out a few pleased groans as the older man continued to thrust.

"You aren't going to lose us. We're going to be careful and make sure nothing happens to either of us," Will promised. "You won't be alone. It's like I told you before. We have you to stay safe for."

Guy let his hands clasp Robin's hips, beginning to go harder and faster and deeper.

Robin began to pant in time with Guy's thrusts, his hands holding tight to Will's as he looked up into the older man's face. He could hear in Will's voice that he meant the words and he could see it in his eyes. It allowed him to relax and focus entirely on what Guy was doing inside him, making him so sensitive that every stroke was causing his nerves to vibrate and his body to heat. "...Use me, Master... I'm completely yours... need to feel you even after you aren't inside anymore..." he whimpered to Guy, even as he looked helplessly up into Will's face. He needed to belong fully to both of them.

Will leaned forward to kiss Robin's lips, a bit deeper than the previous kisses he'd given to Robin. He still held tightly to the other man's hands, stroking and squeezing.

"You're _mine_ to take and control. No matter what." Guy whispered the words into Robin's neck before he began to suck on the skin.

Robin opened his mouth to Will, submitting in every way possible. When Guy began to suck at his neck, he groaned softly with need.

Guy left a mark on Robin's neck and proceeded to suck on the other side, leaving a matching mark. At the same time, he felt himself growing and swelling inside the other man, getting close to his release.

Will deepened the kiss, holding Robin's hands steady as he let his tongue slip into the other man's mouth, exploring deep inside.

Robin opened up completely to both men, submitting to their possession as fully as he was able, wanting them as deep in him as they could be. He hesitantly licked at Will's tongue, even as he felt himself tightening around Guy's member. He was so sensitive inside, his own member was beginning to move beyond the twitching interest it had shown and start to slightly swell; not fully aroused, but obviously interested in what was being done.

Guy and Will continued to touch, caress, kiss, nip and suck at Robin's skin. Guy kept up the thrusts, going deeper until his release was close. In response to the feelings, his grip tightened on Robin's hips.

Robin moaned softly at the possessive affection. He knew he'd have marks everywhere they'd put their lips, but the idea thrilled him. The idea that they'd mark what was theirs made him happy. "...Yours, Masters... completely and forever..." he whispered in a shaky breath. He was still panting softly in time with Guy's thrusts.

"You're ours. Always and forever," Will whispered against Robin's lips. "No matter what happens."

Guy's release came over him fairly quickly and he slumped gently against Robin's body, kissing the back of his neck before he withdrew. "It's time for your other master to take what belongs to him."

Robin chastely kissed Will, breathing out in response, "...Always and forever..." and then he felt Guy releasing inside of him and automatically clenched, as if he could hold his Master, keep him from ever leaving. He felt when Guy withdrew, whimpering softly. It was the words that left him whining softly. He still wasn't fully aroused, but his member was aroused enough to be uncomfortable. It twitched when he thought about Will claiming him. "...Yes, Master," he whispered.

Guy kissed the back of Robin's neck again and then moved into the same position as Will, taking hold of Robin's hands as Will moved to take Guy's place on top of Robin.

Will reached for the oil and began to coat his member in it, taking a firm grip on Robin's hips.

Robin kept his eyes on Guy's face, his breathing hitching with nerves as he waited for Will to push into him and claim him as completely as Guy had. He was so sensitive, inside and out, it was hard to control his emotions and tears began sliding down his cheeks. He held tightly to Guy's hands and shivered, closing his eyes for a moment to focus on the feeling of Will blanketing him with his weight.

Guy leaned down and kissed the tears from Robin's cheeks. "We have you," he whispered. "You're ours and there will be _no escape_. We won't let you go." He squeezed and then kissed Robin's hands.

Will nuzzled into the back of Robin's neck and then pushed inside of the other man, beginning to make slow, deep thrusts.

Robin whimpered as he was entered again, instinctively shifting so that he was just as open and submissive to Will as he had been for Guy. Guy's words made his stomach flip. The complete possession... the declaration of ownership and the fact Robin would never get away? It eased the deep-seated fear Robin had that they didn't truly want him. The times before, when they claimed him, they always waited until he was aroused and in dire need of them. It had almost felt as if they only claimed him because it was the easiest way to shut him up. But this time? They were taking their pleasure from him and all he could do was give and give... even though he was half aroused, it still wasn't enough for that to be a reason for their behavior. They wanted him as much as he wanted them. Moaning softly, he repeated, "Yours, master Guy, master Will. Yours and I'll never ever escape..."

"We can't lose you," Will whispered against Robin's neck before kissing it. "You belong to us. It's too late for us to be able to let go of you. We can't. _You're ours_. And it's too late to get away now."

Guy nuzzled into Robin's face, pressing gentle kisses and licking the tears away.

Robin let out tiny pants as Will moved in him, moaning softly at the kisses to his face and neck. He squeezed Guy's hand tightly and pushed his bottom up just that small bit higher so Will could move easier. "Yours, Masters... always and forever... don't ever _wanna_ get away... don't _wanna_ be taken from you... need you too much..." He let out a tiny sob. His bottom was so sore. His insides were so sensitive. Every touch and movement was setting off sparks of pleasure-pain. He'd never felt so completely owned. It was exactly what he'd needed. He slanted his head to attempt to kiss Guy back.

Guy responded by kissing Robin's lips, allowing the younger man to respond to his kiss, letting his tongue slip into the other man's mouth.

Will began thrusting a bit harder and faster, kissing and sucking down Robin's back, leaving marks everywhere his mouth touched.

Robin moaned and returned Guy's kiss eagerly, opening his mouth to the older man obediently and accepting whatever Guy chose to do. Just as he submitted fully to Will, opening his legs as far as he could, raising his bottom up and arching his back so that his lover could bury himself inside him while completely marking his body as owned. His half-aroused member swung gently with each thrust Will made into him.

As Guy kissed him thoroughly and deeply, Will slid his hand under Robin's stomach and grasped the other man's member, beginning to stroke and squeeze even as he continued to thrust deeper and harder.

Robin groaned as Will claimed that last part of him, urging it to fullness. His breathing was ragged, and it was taking a bit longer for his member to harden- he was oversensitive by this point- but it _was _getting hard. "_Yours... yours... yours_..." he panted out whenever Guy would withdraw from kissing long enough for him to catch a quick breath.

"_Mine_." Guy uttered the word against Robin's lips, over and over again. He squeezed and stroked over Robin's hands, while Will's own hands continued to manipulate Robin's member and squeeze and caress other parts of his body.

Robin's moans and whimpers became more rapid and louder as Will manipulated his body to his desire. "..._Will feel you both forever_..." He sobbed softly, clenching around Will before kissing Guy eagerly again.

"We'll make sure of that," Will promised, kissing a trail down Robin's back to his bottom.

"Make sure you feel us _all the time_." Guy added his own promise.

"I'll never ever, _ever__,__ ever _forget..." Robin breathed out, in another tiny sob.

Will kissed his shoulder. "I'm going to claim you like this every time we see each other," he whispered. "So that you _always_ know who owns you."

Robin shivered. "...So, I never forget I belong to you..." he whispered back.

"We won't _ever_ let you forget who you belong to," Guy promised, lips brushing against Robin's as he spoke.

Will slid his hand further down Robin's member, stroking a bit more firmly.

Robin whimpered against Guy's mouth, finding himself pushing into Will's hand instinctively. His member kept fluctuating between fully hard and half-hard, the oversensitivity he was experiencing causing his arousal to falter. But Will's hand felt so good, he couldn't help but react.

Will released inside of Robin, pressing a kiss to his neck as Guy pressed a deeper, harder kiss against the other man's lips.

Robin clenched tightly around Will's member, trying to hold the older man inside of him, while he opened up fully to Guy's kiss, returning it as completely as he was able. Tiny moans of happiness escaped him.

Will stayed buried inside Robin, pressing soft, gentle kisses to his neck and back. His hands slid over the other man's body, down his hips, gently caressing and stroking.

Guy's kisses turned gentle and soothing, his fingers running over Robin's hands.

Robin found himself relaxing at the gentle caresses. It felt good having Will on top of him, still inside him, even if he wasn't thrusting any longer. Guy's kisses were calming him, and he tried to kiss back whenever able. "Love you..." he whimpered softly to both men.

Both men wrapped their arms tightly around Robin, kissing and stroking his body gently and soothingly. Both of them responded to his words of love with reiterations of their own love for him.

Slowly, Robin calmed until his half-aroused state declined and his member was soft. He could feel the reminder of how he was never to put himself in danger or leave without their permission every time he accidently shifted onto his bottom, or one of his two masters decided to rub his bottom. He could feel how completely he belonged to them, for everything and any time, whenever he shifted. The sensitive feeling inside him wasn't easing. He knew it might be a while before he wasn't sore, sensitive and being reminded of who owned him. "...Like being owned by you..." he mumbled softly, smiling crookedly at both men.

"We like that too," Will murmured, his smile clear in his voice. "Knowing that you feel how much you're owned and claimed."

"So that you never forget." Guy stroked Robin's cheek. "And if you have those dreams again? You'll tell one or both of us. We'll claim and mark you so that you _know_ who you belong to."

"Yessir..." Robin responded quickly. He'd tell them every bad dream he had so that they could keep him safe and from doing something foolish.

Both Guy and Will cuddled Robin close and tight, stroking him softly and soothingly and pressing kisses to various parts of his body, whispering soft words of love to him.

Robin sighed in contentment. "...You took me... took what was yours without giving me an option..." he whispered hesitantly; hesitantly because he suspected if he'd reacted fearfully or had a lot of pain, they would have stopped, but since he hadn't, they'd gone ahead and just took what was theirs.

"We would never have forced you if it had scared you or you'd resisted in any way," Guy promised.

"But since you didn't, we took what was ours," Will added.

"I know, Masters..." Robin said trustingly. "You only want to take care of me and keep me safe. You knew I needed you to take what belonged to you..." he whispered, looking down nervously, because he wasn't certain wanting to be handled like that was okay.

"Because the dreams were making you hurt and wonder if we needed you as much as you needed us." Guy kissed his neck.

"I hope you know better now," Will added. He then gave a soft laugh. "I think we all need a bath this time."

Robin smiled sweetly, slanting his head so Guy could kiss easier and pressing closer to Will. "I know better now..." he agreed with Guy, before adding, in a slightly impish tone, "...Might have to be reminded sometimes..."

Guy added his own soft laugh. "We'll take care of that, too," he promised, before shifting enough so both he and Will could lift Robin into their arms and carry him through to the bathing area between them.

Robin immediately wrapped his arms around both the men as much as he was able, snuggling close.

Will and Guy kept hold of Robin even when they climbed into the bath with him. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but they were able to all settle in.

Robin relaxed once they were all crammed together in the tub. Giggling softly, he smiled. "I like being this close to both of you."

"We'll have to make sure to do this more, then." Will kissed his shoulder before picking up one of the cloths and beginning to wash the side closest to him.

Guy did the same, kissing Robin's neck and shoulder.

"I'd like that, Sir..." Robin said quietly, before settling down so they could wash him.

The two men washed and cleaned Robin. It didn't matter that there wasn't a lot of room in the tub; it just meant they could be pressed close enough to Robin to keep him safe and protected between them.

The bath was soothing, not just physically, but also emotionally. So relaxing and soothing, Robin found himself getting sleepy. He began to nuzzle against Guy and Will, alternating between them depending on which one was closest.

As soon as the three of them were clean, Robin and Will carefully helped Robin out of the bath, though it was more lifting him out, and got him and them dried off. They then led him through to the bedroom, Will quickly settling some clean linen on the bed before he and Guy settled themselves and Robin into place, the younger man nestled in between the two of them.

Robin snuggled down on his stomach, until he was pressed close to both older men and not lying on his sore bottom at all. "...Love you, Master Will... Master Guy..." he whispered, in a voice that was young and submissively vulnerable; full of his complete trust in the two men. He was safe with them and felt it. It took little time at all before he was soundly asleep.

**The End**


End file.
